Je t'aime moi non plus !
by Cutie Lily
Summary: Le célébrissime James Potter tombe amoureux de la belle Lily Evans ... depuis ce jour, il s'est déjà reçu 536 jettes et a déjà confectionné 421 plans de drague ... qui ont tous échoué ! Réussiratil un jour à conquérir sa belle ? la réponse est évidente, m
1. La 537eme jette

**Je t'aime ... moi non plus !**

**Disclaimer** : (pour faire comme tout le monde, lool) : Moi, j'ai rien, a par ptet l'histoire ... tout appartient à JK Rowling (Ralala ...)  
Sinon, j'ai mis que la fic était **G** .... Franchement, je vois rien qui pourrait choquer les petites âmes sensibles ... (je sais, je suis très bête)

_Voila ma fanfiiiic (ma toute 1ere )  
Elle parle (entre beaucoup d'autres) de la relation James Potter/Lily Evans Plus d'humour (mais ça finit pas en délire, mdr) que de romance, parce que je trouve ça trop barbant :)

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : La 537eme jette**

-Non, mais franchement ! Vous trouvez ça normal, ...qu'elle ... qu'elle préfère Servilo ... à ... à MOI !  
  
_La pleine Lune approchait . Remus Lupin, assis sur un siège confortable, un peu pâle écoutait James Potter lui raconter sa ( 536eme ) jette de Lily Evans , sûrement la plus belle fille de Poudlard . Sirius Black, debout derrière le siège de Lupin n'arrêtait pas de sourire .  
Quant à Peter Pettigrow, il applaudissait à chaque fois que James parlait .  
_  
- Vous m'écoutez, un peu, vous deux ?  
  
-Ecoute, James, tu te trouves pas un peu ... _commença Remus  
_  
-Prétentieux ? _finit Sirius avec un grand sourire.  
  
_-MOI ? prétentieux ? ça va pas ? il n'y a pas plus modeste que moi !  
  
-James, désolé, mais la, tu dis n'importe quoi .  
  
_James ébouriffa ses cheveux avec sa main .  
_  
-Et puis , si je suis un ... un tout petit peu prétentieux, _(Remus leva les yeux au ciel)_ cette fille devrait quand même être raide dingue de moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
  
_Silence dans la salle . Pettigrow commença à applaudir._  
  
-Merci pour votre soutien, ça fait plaisir .... _maugréa James  
  
_-James ! te vexe pas ! Cette fille cherche juste quelqu'un qui l'aime, et qui s'occupera d'elle ! _dit enfin Sirius  
  
_- Mais JE suis qualifié pour faire ça !  
  
-Je pense pas, non ... _déclara Sirius.  
_  
-Je suis qualifié pour faire QUOI, alors ?  
  
-Heu ... laisse moi réfléchir ... _(Sirius se donna l'air d'un idiot qui réfléchit)  
_1)Tu es qualifié pour faire du Quidditch ( et de gagner tous tes matches )  
2)Qualifié pour avoir la meilleure note du pays aux ASPIC  
3)Qualifié pour draguer Lily.  
4)Qualifié pour te faire JETER !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Réfléchis un peu, mon vieux, elle t'aimera jamais ! raisonna Sirius  
  
-Il faudrait déjà que tu l'aime TOI .  
  
-MAIS JE L'AIME !!  
  
-Je ne pense pas ... tout ce que tu veux, c'est sortir avec elle !  
  
-C'est pas une preuve d'amour, ça ?  
  
-Heu ... Nan, pas trop ...  
  
-Une preuve d'amitié, alors !  
  
-Nan  
  
-Une preuve de quoi, alors ?  
  
-Une preuve de gars-qui-veut-à-tout-prix-être-vu-avec-la-plus-belle-fille-du-college voilà !  
  
-C'est pas vrai ! Dis lui, Remus !  
  
-Ben ...  
  
-Hmmmppphhhh .... Ok, j'ai compris, merci de ta compassion ...  
  
_James ébouriffa ses cheveux avec sa main une deuxième fois .  
_  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, alors ?  
  
-Tu veux un conseil ?  
  
-Ouais .  
  
-Un conseil sincère ?  
  
-Ouais .....  
  
-ABANDONNE ! _crièrent Sirius et Remus en choeur  
_  
-Mais je veux pas ! je n'abandonne RIEN !  
  
-Tant pis pour toi, alors !  
  
-J'ai dit que j'aurai cette fille, et je l'aurai !  
  
James se mit a rire d'un air idiot.  
  
-Ben c'est pas gagné ... _murmura Sirius  
_  
-Attends, ne me dis pas que tout le monde craque pas devant le sourire ravageur de moi _(savoir bien parler français )_  
_Pettigrow applaudit comme un dément tandis que James souriait en montrant toutes ses dents.  
_  
-Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec toi, la ... _dit sombrement Sirius_.  
  
-ça marche qu'avec les filles, mon charme !  
  
-Donc, Lily Evans n'est pas une fille ...  
  
-Non, elle, c'est une déesse ! t'as vu comme elle est canonesque ?  
  
-Bien sur ... c'est vrai ... mais elle voudra jamais de toi ! Le jour ou elle voudra de toi, je me marque en gros sur le visage," je suis un fou furieux "  
  
-Sirius ... ne détruits pas ses espoirs ...  
  
-Merci, Remus ! Et j'aurai cette fille !  
  
_James ébouriffa a nouveau ses cheveux et sortit de la salle commune d'un pas décidé.  
_  
-On va voir ? _demanda Sirius peu après le départ de James  
_  
-Non, c'est mal, d'espionner les gens . _affirma Remus en lisant un livre à l'envers.  
  
_-On y va, hein ?  
  
-Ouais !

* * *

_Sirius et Remus ( accompagnés de Pettigrow derrière ) se cachèrent derrière un grosse colonne et observa la scène.  
James afficha un sourire qui se voulait séduisant, ébouriffa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers les jeunes filles .  
  
Les amies de Lily Evans se mirent toutes a glousser en voyant James arriver et devinrent toute rouges . Lily resta de marbre .  
James s'approcha de Lily en ébouriffant ses cheveux :_

-Je peux te parler ? Seul à seul ..._demanda-t-il en soulevant ses sourcils_.  
  
-Non, désolée j'ai autre chose a faire que de traîner avec toi ... _répondit-elle en essayant de poursuivre son chemin sans que James ne s'interpose devant elle.  
  
Les copines de Lily étaient scandalisées par son attitude et lançaient des regards noirs a leur amie .  
_  
-Ecoute, on est partis du mauvais pied, mais j't'assure ! ça va s'arranger, on sera tous les deux, et on pourra ... enfin, tu vois, quoi !  
  
-Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu es cinglé .  
  
_James prit Lily par la taille.

* * *

_

-Ouch ! ça devient chaud dans le collimateur, Remus ! _chuchota Sirius d'un air excité  
  
_-Il va se faire jeter, je le sens ...  
  
-Oh, ça va, il va pas mourir ! Ce ne sera que sa 537eme jette ...

* * *

-Lâche moi, espèce de ...  
  
-Ecoute ...  
  
-Je veux rien écouter du tout ! je veux que tu t'en aille ! va t'en !  
  
-Allez, Evans ! Tu veux pas sortir avec le gars le plus beau de l'école ?  
  
-Désolée, je ne le vois pas, ton gars le plus beau ... tu me le présenteras un autre jour, ok ?

* * *

-Oh, la jette qu'elle lui a lancé ! _murmura Sirius  
_  
-Pauvre James ... Eh ! regarde qui va la !  
  
_Remus désigna un point noir a l'autre bout du couloir ._  
-Oh naaaan ! C'est Servilo ! Il va tout faire rater !! Aha, ça va être intéressant ... _constata Sirius_

* * *

-Evans ...  
_James aperçut Severus Rogue s'avancer vers lui et Lily ._  
-Ah, tiens ... Servilo ...  
  
_Rogue ne lui adressa pas un regard ... En fait, il regardait plutôt en bas ._  
  
-Tiens, tu dis rien ? T'a peut être trop honte de ta grosse tête très laide !  
  
-Fiche lui la paix, Potter ! _dit Lily avec rage  
_  
-OoOooh ! Ne me dis pas que tu aimes le petit Servilo ! Tiens donc, Evans est amoureuse du mignon Servilius! ça te fait un membre dans ton fan club, petit Servilo ! ça va faire la une mondiale, dis moi ! c'est qu'il a grandi, le petit Servilo ! Il fait chavirer les coeurs, maintenant !  
  
_Il s'adressa ensuite à Lily, bien fort pour que Rogue puisse bien entendre :_  
-J'espère que vos bébés n'auront pas sa sale tête !  
  
_Rogue s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna, Le pauvre chou était tout rouge .Il regarda James avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux .  
_  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux te battre ? _demanda James  
  
Rogue ne répondit rien .  
  
_-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Il y a un objet qui se nomme "baguette" qui sert a se battre ...  
  
_Toujours rien .  
_  
-Potter ... s'il te plait, arrête ...  
  
-Je ... je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié d'une fille comme toi ... _réussit a articuler la voix rauque et désagréable de Rogue ._ Pas besoin de la pitié d'une sang de bourbe ! pas besoin de ta pitié, Evans !  
  
_La scène se passa dans un éclair .  
James avait pris Rogue par le col de sa veste crasseuse et l'avait soulevé du sol  
_  
-Excuse toi ! EXCUSE TOI ! tout de suite !  
  
_Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement celle d'il y a deux ans .  
_  
-Je n'ai a recevoir des ordres de personne !  
  
-Dans ce cas ...  
  
_James ferma son poing et ... une main se mit sur son poing fermé, prêt a frapper .  
_  
-Potter ... c'est bon .. je... je m'en vais, ne lui fais rien, je t'en prie ...  
  
_Lily était au bord des larmes . James ne pouvait pas le tolérer mais il lui obéit . Il lâcha Rogue d'un air dégoûté qui s'enfuit à toutes jambes .  
_  
-On y va, on est en retard, les filles ...  
  
_Une des amies de Lily lui proposa un mouchoir mais elle refusa ...elle s'éloigna de James en pleurant.

* * *

_

_Voila, c'est fini :D  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ... n'oubliez pas les reviews  
encore merci d'avoir lu jusqu'a la fin ;)_


	2. Plan de drague n°422

**Le petit mot de Cutie Lily **_  
Voila le 2eme chapitre ! (Quoi ? déjà ? Ben oui, je fais vite, loool)  
J'epsère qu'il vous plaira ;)_

**Chapitre 2 : Plan de drague n 422 **

_James resta la, seul ... enfin pas tout a fait . Tandis qu'il se préparait à rejoindre la salle commune, il entendit des applaudissements et un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à une baffe ._  
  
-Vous m'avez espionné ? _demanda James_  
  
-Ben ...._commença Remus_  
  
-OUI ! Mmmffffff aiiiie ! _hurla Peter qui venait de se recevoir un coup de poing signé Sirius (j'en veux un moi aussi, j'en veux uuunn !!!!!!!)_  
  
-Euh ... on voulait pas ! assura Sirius, on voulait juste voir si tout se passait bien, patati, patata ....  
  
-Alors vous avez vu le fiasco ... _coupa James_  
  
-Plus ou moins ...  
  
-On est désolés, Cornedrue ...  
  
-Non, c'est pas grave, j't'assure . ça en fait une de plus ...  
  
_Les 4 amis s'éloignèrent du lieu de la 537eme jette de Lily Evans sur James Potter .... (la phrase qui tuuuuue )_

* * *

  
  
_James vit Lily rentrer dans la salle commune . Elle avait les yeux un peu rouges, mais souriait un peu, réconfortée par ses amies ._  
-Toujours aussi belle, hein, la miss Evans ?  
  
_James n'entendit pas Sirius lui parler du 1er coup  
_  
-Heu ... ouais ...  
  
-T'es triste ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? _demanda Sirius, l'air inquiet.  
_  
-Non, je réfléchis . Resto branché à Pré-au-lard ou soirée romantique avec coucher de soleil ? Tu préfères quoi, toi ?  
  
_Sirius leva les yeux au ciel à la façon de Remus . Il pensait au moins que James avait un peu de remord après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre lui et Lily, mais non ....  
_  
-Je préfèrerais que tu arrête de fantasmer sur cette fille ... elle t'aime pas, tu le sais !  
  
-Attends un peu, elle va bientôt devenir dingue de moi !!!!!!  
  
-ça fait 6 ans que tu me rabâches cette histoire ! Toutes les filles de l'école sont folles de toi, et toi, tu choisis celle qui te déteste .... c'est bieeeen, dis moi ...  
  
-Sirius . Cette fille, je la veux ! C'est comme ...  
  
-Moi, je te dis que tu penses trop à elle, mon vieux . _coupa Sirius.  
_  
-C'est l'amour, tu peux pas comprendre ...  
  
-Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que t'es en train de devenir fou furieux.  
  
-Je suis fou furieux de cette fille, je te dis.  
  
-Laisse tomber, elle te hait ! Et toi, tu persistes, en plus !  
  
-Mais on s'en fiche ! C'est pareil ! _répliqua Sirius.  
_  
-Mathématiquement parlant, c'est pas pareil !  
  
-Mais tu fais exprès ou quoi ??  
  
-Tout va bien, mon vieux, t'as pas à t'en faire ! _assura James  
_  
-Mais non, tout va mal !!!!!! Regarde toi, tu pense qu'a elle !  
  
-C'est vrai ... mais j'aime cette fille, tu peux pas savoir, Sirius  
  
-Si, je sais, et si tu l'aime trop, tu finiras à ses pieds, et son futur mari te fera ta fête  
  
-C'est MOI son futur mari, Sirius .  
  
-Comment peux tu en être si sur ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas .... J'ai sûrement quelques dons ...  
  
-.... J'ai l'impression que tu vas finir comme Peter .... Tu vas finir par t'oublier toi même ...  
  
-Allez, Sirius ! Je te jure que tout va bien pour moi !  
  
_Sirius leva un sourcil et James passa sa main dans ses cheveux ... Sirius ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentit soulagé lorsque son meilleur ami fit ce geste

* * *

_  
  
_Le lendemain, James était de très bonne humeur : il avait un super plan pour que Lily soit folle de lui.  
( attention, ça va faire mal ......)  
_  
-Regarde, il suffit juste que tu lui lance un caillou - mais pas trop fort, faut blesser personne !- elle est surprise, elle tombe dans le lac, je plonge .... je la sauve ....et elle tombe dans mes bras !  
  
-Mouais .... _maugréa Sirius._  
  
-C'est aps sérieux, ce paln, j'espère ... _dit Remus, en levant un sourcil_.  
  
-Bien sur que si !!! _affirma James.  
_  
-ça ne marchera jamais !!!  
  
-Sois pas pessimiste, Remus ! Ce plan est génial !  
  
-Sirius, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose ! implora Remus.  
  
-C'est bon, si on blesse personne ... et puis, ça peut peut être marcher .... _dit Sirius  
_  
-Mais ....  
  
-Remus ! T'en fais pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut arriver, au pire ???  
  
-Que tu perde ta bouée dans le lac et que tu coules avec Lily ...._ironisa Remus_  
  
_Peter se mit a rire devant la réplique de Remus . Il voulait aussi applaudir mais Sirius lui donna un coup de poing avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste avec ses mains._  
  
-Bon, si je perds ma bouée, vous venez me sauver, OK ? _dit ironiquement James . (oui, je sais, je répète souvent le mot 'ironique', mdr)  
_  
_Remus sourit et leva les yeux .  
  
_-Comme tu veux ....

* * *

_Comme tous les dimanches, Lily était avec ses amies au bord du lac ._  
-La blonde, à côté d'elle, elle est mignonne .... _dit Sirius  
_  
_Remus murmura quelque chose mais personne n'entendit ..._  
  
-Faut attendre qu'elle se lève pour lui lancer le caillou, _dit James ...  
_  
-Ouais, attends ...  
  
_Sirius lança le caillou sur la tête de Lily ._  
  
-Mais t'es fou !!!! J'avais dit quand elle s'était levée !  
  
_Lily se leva et regarda derrière elle qui avait lancé ce maudit caillou .  
_  
-On allait pas attendre l'éternité ! _dit Sirius avec un sourire ._  
  
_Il lança un deuxième caillou ... mais il tomba sur la tête de Rogue, qui venait de passer ....  
_  
-Mince ... qu'est-ce qu'il fout la, le Servilius ? _lança Sirius, énervé.  
  
_-Toujours là quand il faut pas .... soupira James . Faut toujours le chasser ...  
  
_Il se leva et alla en direction de Lily et Rogue .  
  
_-Hello le petit Servilo ! ça va ??  
  
-Grrmmbll ... _lui répondit vaguement Rogue en essayant de poursuivre son chemin.  
  
_-Désolé, je comprends pas la langue des trolls ... _dit James  
_  
_Les amies de Lily se mirent toutes à rire . James aurait parié que Lily avait a peine souri .  
_  
-Laisse moi passer .... _marmonna bêtement Rogue .  
_  
-Ah non, il faut d'abord que tu t'allonges ! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !!!!  
  
_Comme s'il était ballonné, genre saucisson sec (voire très sec), Rogue tomba a terre . Tout le monde se mit a rire, sauf évidemment Remus et Lily qui restèrent interdits. (Comme d'habitude, quoi ...)_  
  
-Tu dis rien, Evans ? D'habitude, tu protèges toujours le petit Servilius !  
  
-Je dis rien parce que tout ce que j'ai a te dire, je te l'ai déjà dit, et je suis fatiguée de te le répéter, Potter ...  
  
-Si on changeait de scénario, Evans ?  
  
-Je suis très bien dans celui là, si tu veux savoir ....  
  
-Moi aussi, mais tu sais .... y'a que les idiots qui changent pas d'avis ....  
  
-Dégage d'ici ...  
  
_Entre eux, Rogue se débattait pour se libérer . Sirius ne se gêna pas et lui écrasa la tête avec son pied .  
_  
-Pas avant que tu ait dit les mots magiques ...  
  
- .... s'il te plaît .... _grogna -t-elle à contrecœur._  
  
-Ah, ça aurait pu, mais ce n'est pas çaaaaaa .... _chantonna James avec un sourire idiot  
_  
-C'est quoi, alors ?_ railla Lily._ si tu te dépêches pas, je te ...  
  
-C'est : "James, je veux sortir avec toi" coupa-t-il avec un geste théâtral. Et tu peux aussi rajouter "Tu es le plus merveilleux que je connaisse", mais ça, c'est facultatif ...  
  
-Tu veux vraiment une gifle, Potter ...  
  
-Pourquoi pas, ça me mettrait en contact avec ta main, même si c'est un peu violent ....  
  
_Lily soupira de rage .  
  
Rogue mordit le pied de Sirius qui le retira aussitôt (ben oui, ça fait mal !!!) ... Rogue se releva, et prit sa baguette .  
_  
-Ooh .... Servilo ... ça me fait mal de te faire ça, mais FLIPPENDO !!!!  
  
_Rogue se mit a terre, évitant le sort qui toucha Lily ...  
_  
-Lily ! _hurla la blonde que Sirius trouvait mignonne._ Lily, ça va ???  
  
_La jeune sorcière était a terre, les mains sur son ventre, elle saignait ... Rogue s'en alla en courant, mais de toute façon, James s'en fichait ..._  
  
-Lily ... murmura James . Je ... je voulais pas, je te jure ....  
  
-Va t'en d'ici !!!! _balbutia t elle de douleur et de rage_ . Je veux plus revoir ton horrible face ! Je te hais !!! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ça ? Va t'en ....  
  
_James obéit, il se retira avec Remus , Sirius et Peter qui n'osait plus applaudir ... il la regarda une autre fois , baissa les yeux et s'en alla .... une fois de plus .... son plan de drague avait échoué ....

* * *

Et voilaaaa ! 2eme chapitre terminééééé  
J'espère que ça vous a plu :) _

Encore emrci à vous qui lisez ma modeste fic  
N'oubliez pas les ... revieeeeeeews !! (bieeeen)


	3. Le commencement

**Le petit mot de Cutie Lily **

_Waaaaaah !! Merci pour les reviews  
Jsuis trop contente, mdr  
Voila le 3eme chapitre ! Mdr, j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_

* * *

**Mais d'abbord, je réponds aux reviews Encore merci pour tout ! **  
  
**Coweti **Eh oui, jte remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, t'es ma 1ere revieweuse  
Mdr, j'espère que la suite te plaira (et à Gainsbourg aussi : )  
  
**Faby.Fan **Eh oui, déjà 537 Le pauvre petit James mdr  
James et Lily finiront-ils à sortir ensemble ? (ben c'est un peu évident, mdr)  
La réponse et OUIIIIIIIII loool, Sirius et Remus vont toujours le soutenir moralement d'une façon vraiment ... encouragente, lool  
  
**Drago Malefoy **Pourquoi Lily pleure tant que ça ?? Hmmm ... je pense que c'était plus pour attendrir James qu'autre chose, c'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas .... mais fallait un peu de douceur dasn ce monde de brutes, lool  
  
**Magic-Pinky **Mdr, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par la suite parce que ... enfin, je t'en dis pas plus Merci pour tes encouragements ; )_

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Le commencement**_  
  
_-Ecoute, Sirius, je suis un peu inquiet a propos de C.O.R.N.E.D.R.U.E. ...  
  
_Remus et Sirius se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Gryffondor._  
  
-C.O.R. ... quoi ? Attends ... Co ... _essaya de trouver Sirius_  
  
-Mais Cornedrue, espèce d'idiot ! _coupa sèchement Remus  
_-Cornedrue ?  
  
-Mais JAMES ! _s'écria Remus._  
  
-Ah, oui, suis-je bête !  
  
-Sans commentaire ... Franchement ... James a arrêté d'embêter Rogue ...  
  
-Inquiétant ... _commenta Sirius_  
  
-Il arrête de draguer Lily ... _continua Remus en comptant sur ses doigts._  
  
-Effrayant ...  
  
-Il ne joue plus au Quidditch !  
  
-Embêtant ... mais ... c'est pas si grave que ça ...  
  
-ET ... Il ne s'ébouriffe plus les cheveux !  
  
_Sirius s'arrêta de marcher, comme électrisé._  
  
-Alors là, Remus, c'est .... Mon dieu, je ... C'est une alerte à la bombe ! C'est gravissime ! C'est un problème Majeur !

* * *

_Remus entra dans la salle commune, après avoir répété trois fois "Groin de Porc", le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, qui s'était endormie._  
_Il fut rejoint par Sirius et l'obligea à s'approcher de James pour lui parler.  
_  
-James ... mon vieux, ça va ? _demanda Sirius_  
  
-Mmm  
  
-Tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
-Nan ...  
  
_"Mmm" et "nan" étaient les seuls mots que James prononçait depuis sa 537eme jette et son plan de drague ....disons raté ._  
  
-Tu veux que je te laisse tout seul ?  
  
_Là, James ne répondit rien ._  
  
-Oh, James, regarde toi ! T...t.... même tes cheveux sont tout aplatis !  
  
-Hmmm .... _répondit vaguement James.  
_  
-Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, mon vieux ? Hein ?  
  
_Sirius parlait calmement et lentement pour être sur d'être compris_  
  
-Parce que.  
  
"Tiens, un nouveau mot, aujourd'hui," _pensa Sirius_  
  
-Hey ! Tu voudrais pas jouer un peu au Quidditch avec moi ? Ton balai va finir par rouiller ! _proposa vivement Patmol_  
  
-Nan ...  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-J'ai pas envie ...  
  
"Encore un ... avec un peu de chance, je lui ferai dire tout son vocabulaire aujourd'hui ...."  
  
-Roooh, James , mon pote ! Ressaisis toi !  
  
-Nan  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Veux pas ...  
"Décidément ... c'est la fête des nouveaux mots ... "  
  
-Bon je te laisse seul, mon vieux ...  
  
-Mmm ...

* * *

-Remus, là, c'est grave ! Il se sent pas bien !  
  
-Tu crois que c'est à cause de Lily ?  
  
-Ouais, je pense ... Il a plus envie de rien faire et il veut pas dire pourquoi ...  
  
-On a qu'a aller lui parler, alors ...  
  
-T'es fou, il veut rien dire, je viens de te dire  
  
-Pas a lui, à ELLE !  
  
-A qui ?  
  
-Mais ELLE !  
  
-Elle qui ?  
  
-Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? _s'énerva Remus_  
  
-Mais pas du tout, tu me dis brusquement "elle", je comprends pas, moi !  
  
-On parle de James et Lily, et je te dis "elle" ! C'est évident !  
  
-Mais moi, je t'ai dit que je lui ai déjà parlé et il veut rien dire !  
  
-Mais ça va pas bien, toi ... je te dis ELLE donc c'est pour une FILLE !  
  
-Aaaahhh ... Lily Evans ?  
  
-Bravo, c'est pas encore du 1er coup, mais ça viendra ... Elle est sortie de l'infirmerie, récemment ...  
  
-Bon, ben qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

* * *

_Lily était habituellement avec ses amies mais par chance, Remus et Sirius ne rencontrèrent aucune poule glousseuse mais une Lily calme, concentrée ( et surtout seule) plongée dans la lecture d'un certain livre noir qui avait l'air ...heu... passionnant ...  
Pettigrow, comme d'habitude, suivait Remus et Sirius en applaudissant  
Ils essayèrent d'ouvrir la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire, Remus avait trop d'idées et Peter, bon ... lui, il parle presque jamais, alors ...._  
  
-Lily ? _se décida Sirius._  
  
_Elle leva les yeux du bouquin, faisant découvrir le vert extraordinaire de son regard.(aaah, quelle belle phrase)  
_  
-Quoi ?  
  
-On voudrait de parler de .... _commença Sirius_  
  
-Si vous voulez me parler de Potter, il vaut mieux que vous patiez tout de suite !_coupa sèchement Lily._  
  
-Mais c'est important ! _insista Sirius._  
  
-Oh ... Vraiment ? Eh bien dites lui que la réponse est non, je sortirais jamais avec lui, même si ... même si ! répondit fermement Lily, bien que Sirius et Remus ne lui ait posé aucune question .  
  
-Il va pas bien du tout, et c'est à cause de toi ! _protesta Sirius ._  
  
-Désolée, dites lui que je ne suis pas infirmière ! J'ai eu assez mal a cause de lui !  
  
-ça veut dire que tu refuses de lui parler pour lui remonter le moral ? Je sais bien qu'il t'a fait du mal, mais ce n'était pas a toi que c'était destiné !!!!! _insista Sirius_  
  
-Sirius ... _murmura Remus_  
  
-Non, je ne veux ni lui parler, ni même le voir ! Je le déteste ! _lâcha Lily_  
  
-Comment ça, tu le détestes ? Tssss .... tu le trouve hyper sexy, jsuis sur ! Tu veux pas le dire, c'est tout ! _affirma Sirius. _J'en ai marre de toi, je t'entends plus, na !  
  
-N'importe quoi ... _souffla Lily_  
  
-T'entends quelque chose, Remus ? J'entends une voix, mais je n'arrive pas à reconnaitre qui c'est ! mais que dit cette voix étrange qui résonne dans ma tête ?  
  
-Elle te dit que t'es qu'un imbécile ! _déclara Lily en croisant les bras  
  
_-Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle dit .... attends, j'entends une vague voix qui me dit que .... qu'elle adore James ? T'entends, Remus ? J'entends une voix de fille .... pas toi ?  
  
-J'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais ! _protesta Lily  
  
_-Elle dit même qu'elle trouve ses oreilles exessivement magnifiques !  
  
-Mais t'es vraiment malade, toi ! _dit Lily  
  
_-Moi, je suis malade ? C'est pas vrai !_  
  
_-Oh,je croyais que tu m'entendais pas _.... maugréa Lily  
  
_-Eh ben maintenant, je t'entends ! Et tu commence à m'énerver, ma vieille ! James t'aime et toi aussi !  
  
-ça, c'est vraiment le truc le plus bête que j'ai jamais entendu !  
  
-OUH LA MENTEUSE ELLE EST AMOUREUUUUUSEUUUUH !! _chanta Sirius  
  
_-Ce qu'il veut dire ...._ intervint Remus. _C'est que tu dois aller lui parler .... il se sent vraiment pas bien, je te jure ...._  
  
_-Je m'en fiche qu'il se sente pas bien_ ... mentit Lily_  
  
-OUH LA MENTEUSEUH !! ELLE EST ....  
  
-Stop, Sirius, on a compris .... _coupa Remus  
  
_-Bon, peut être que je l'aime un peu .... _avoua Lily_  
  
_Sirius leva un sourcil_  
  
-OUH LA MEN..... _commença-t-il avant que Remus lui mette sa main devant sa bouche  
  
_-Bon, OK .... je l'aime bien, voila, vous êtes contents ?  
  
-Non ... _souffla Sirius._ T'as oublié que tu dois des excuses à quelqu'un ! je ne désigne personbne mais bon ....  
  
_Lily soupira  
_-Désolée ....  
  
-J'exige que tu m'appelle maître ....  
  
-Désolée, .... _maître_ .... _lança Lily à contre coeur_  
  
-T'as oublié de dire que j'avais raison ....  
  
-Désolée, maître, tu avais raison ....  
  
-Et on vouvoie son maitre ! _insista Sirius_  
  
-Désolée, maître, vous aviez raison ...  
  
-Et aussi ....  
  
-Non, c'est bon, on a compris .... _coupa Remus en levant les yeux._  
  
-Bon, tu veux bien aller lui parler, alors ? _demanda Sirius_ -Hem, moui ... _maugréa Lily, presque à contre coeur._ Mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour Jam.... enfin, pour lui, quoi ....  
  
_Pettigrow applaudit, mais cette fois, Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas fâchés contre lui ._

* * *

_James n'était (une fois de plus) pas venu manger le soir .  
Dès que Remus et Sirius le retrouvèrent, il était toujours affalé sur le fauteuil confortable près de la cheminée, contemplant le feu avec ses beaux yeux noisette . Il semblait fatigué et triste . Dès que Lily vit son état lamentable et faible, elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air coupable et regarda Remus qui hocha la tête ._  
  
-James, mon vieux ... ça va ? _demanda aimablement Remus  
_  
-Mmm ...  
  
-ça veut dire "oui" _chuchota Sirius a l'oreille de Lily.  
  
_-On t'a apporté un peu de compagnie ... _continua Remus_  
  
-Mmm ...  
  
-Regarde la, quand même ...  
  
_James souffla d'un air absent et vit voler une petite mèche de cheveux noire qui était sur son front ..._  
  
-ça, ça veut dire « la ferme et va te cacher ... » _murmura Sirius d'un air amusé à Lily._  
  
_Celle ci lui lança un regard noir et s'avança vers James ._  
  
- Pott...enfin, je veux dire ... James ...  
  
_James faillti tomber de son fauteuil lorsqu'il la vit .  
_  
-Qu...quoi ? toi, ici ? mais, quoi ? de... ?  
  
_Sirius mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire._  
-C'est parti pour la conversation james/Lily 100 gnan-gnan .... _murmura-t-il à Remus  
_  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _demanda James_ à Lily  
  
-Je suis venue te demander pardon, James ...  
  
-Pardon ? mais, euh ... non !  
  
-Ben .... si  
  
_Cette fois, Sirius était tout rouge et s'empêchait de s'écrouler de rire sur la fauteuil de James ._  
  
-Je ..je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de te le ...de te le demander ... j'ai été nul avec toi .  
  
-Je n'ai pas été mieux ...  
  
-Ah, non, ! tu... tu étais .... tu étais toujours parfaite .  
  
-Merci, c'est adorable ...je suis vraiment flattée ... que tu me dises ça .  
  
-Je .... bon ....heu .... tu ... tu vas mieux ...après ... ce ...enfin ....  
  
-Je vais mieux ...  
  
-Ah ... génial .... je v... je voulais pas .... je te jure ...  
  
-Je sais ... j'étais très énervée contre toi, l'autre jour ...  
  
-Je ... heu ....  
  
_Lily sourit._ _( tandis que Sirius ressemblait à une tomate aux cheveux noirs)  
_  
-Je t'aime beaucoup, James .Mais seulement quand tu ne fais pas l'intéressant ...  
  
-Tu ... tu me trouve prétentieux ?  
  
-Là , ça va ... tu n'es pas mal comme ça ...  
  
_Lily sourit une 2eme fois et c'est à ce moment la que James se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup.(woaaaah, ça se termine si bien mdrrr)

* * *

Et voilaaaC'est fini  
J'espère que ça vous a plu et désolée pour celles et ceux qui auraient espéré voir James encore une fois se faire jeter par Lily ....  
Gros bisous à tous et merciiii  
N'oubliez aps les revieeeews C'est ça qui me donne beaucoup de courage pour continuer la fic  
  
_


	4. Vive les Veracrasses !

**Le peit mot de Cutie Lily (comme d'habitude, mdr)**

_Coucou à touuuuus et à toutes  
Voila le 4e chapitre ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ... _

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Vive les Veracrasses !**_  
  
_-Je crois que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde ...  
  
_James avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes : embêter Rogue, passer sa main dans ses cheveux avant le déjeuner et le dîner, Quidditch pendant 7 jours par semaine, ah, j'oubliais : passer sa main dans ses cheveux avant, pendant et après le Quidditch, embêter Rogue une deuxième fois, passer sa amin dans ses cheveux juste après .... enfin, je vous raconte pas tout, ce n'est pas le sujet de la fic : )_  
  
-Tu nous l'a déjà dit au moins 1200 fois, James ...  
  
-Tu trouve pas ça super ?  
  
-Si, si ...  
  
_Remus était dans une sérieuse partie d'échecs avec Sirius ._  
  
-On a battu Serdaigle, aujourd'hui ! Vous avez vu comment elle m'a regardé quand j'ai attrapé le vif d'or ?  
  
-Ouais, elle te regardait comme si tu étais le champion du monde de Quidditch, on sait... _dirent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix monocorde ._  
  
-Et de toute façon , _dit brusquement Remus_, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle t'aime pour de vrai .  
  
-T'es fou , elle est dingue de moi !  
  
-Non, elle te considère juste comme un ami, c'est tout !  
  
-Elle veut pas me le dire ! Mais je le sais bien !  
  
-Tu vois, tu redeviens prétentieux ...  
  
-Quoi ? oh non, mon dieu, ou, pourquoi, je fais quoi ??? _balbutia James, complètement affolé ._  
  
-C'est bon ... rolala ... _maugréa Sirius_  
  
-La voila ! _s'excita James_  
  
_Lily rentra dans la salle, dit un mot à une de ses amies et d'approcha de James, Remus, Sirius et Pettigrow._  
  
-Salut vous quatre !  
  
-Salut. _dirent Sirius et Remus en choeur .  
_  
-Bonjour, Lily _dit galamment James ._ Tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
  
_Sirius étouffa son rire en mettant le pion blanc dans sa bouche qu'il veniat de gagner avec son fou noir .  
_  
-Splendide, merci ! Tu as été fantastique, sur le terrain de Quidditch, James !  
  
-Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ...  
  
_Il donna le plus discret des clins d'oeil à Remus et a Sirius . (discret, c'était plutôt raté, on va dire .....)_  
  
-Bon, eh bien voila, je crois que je vais devoir aller voir mes amies ! Elles me réclament la bas !  
a , vous quatre !  
  
-Salut ... _dirent Sirius et Remus en choeur une nouvelle fois  
_  
_Elle adressa un signe de la main a James qui le lui rendit et elle s'éloigna des 4 amis._  
  
-Vous avez vu ? Elle est dingue de moi ! _répéta James_  
  
-Ouais, c'est ça ... votre discussion était très constructive ...  
  
_Il imita alternativement la voix de Lily et de James  
_-"Bonjour ça va ?" "Oh oui, tu as vraiment été fan-tas-tiiiiique, James !" "Oh, merci, merci !" "Oh ! mais que vois-je ! mes amies me réclament ! "  
  
-Pfff, tais toi un peu, Sirius ... _maugréa Remus en déplaçant son Cavalier._  
  
-T'es jaloux parce qu'elle est dingue de moi ! _railla James._  
  
-Mouais ... je te laisse dire ... et rêver ... _conclut Sirius.

* * *

_  
  
_Le lendemain, James sautait partout __dans la salle commune tandis que Sirius préparait une sorte de substance avec des Veracrasses vivants et Remus était absorbé par son devoir d'astronomie. (comme d'habitude, mdr)  
  
_-Ahaaaa ! Elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle !!_  
  
_-Non !  
  
-SI !!  
  
-Non !  
  
-SI !  
  
-Non !  
  
-Oui, bon, c'est bon, on a comrpis, vous deux .... _coupa Remus  
  
_-J'y crois pas_ ! dit Sirius en se grattant la tête. Jsuis sur qu'elle te l'a pas demandé !  
  
_-Eh si, d'abord !  
  
-Eh non !  
  
-Eh si !!  
  
-Et si vous la fermiez ?  
  
-Et vous sortez où, d'abord ? Soirée romantique dans la Cabane Hurlante ?_ demanda Sirius qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
  
_-Ben ... dans le Parc de Poudlard mais en fait, j'ai ... _  
  
_-MmmmmpffffffffMOUHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAA !!_ se moqua Sirius en riant de toutes ses forces. _Il sort avec Lily dans le Parc !!!_  
  
_-Beuh quoi ? C'est un début_ ! se défendit James  
  
_-En gros, elle t'a pas demandé de sortir avec elle_ ... dit Sirius en se calmant un peu  
  
_-Ben, en fait, pas vraiment, mais ....  
  
-N'importe quoi !! _ricana Sirius. _Laisse moi deviner ... Elle t'a demandé de réviser avec elle un truc, non ?_  
  
_-Comment t'as su ?_  
  
_-J'ai une certaine expérience avec les femmes ...  
  
_Remus voulait dire quelque chose, mais c'était vraiment trop méchant.  
  
_-Bah, c'est déjà pas mal, non ?_ demanda James  
  
_-Oui, oui, oui ...._ mentit Sirius  
  
_-Et c'est quoi, ce truc dégoûtant ?_ questionna James en désignant la mixture de Veracrasse de Sirius  
  
_-Une petite farce pour Servilo ..._ dit Sirius en regardant avec amour les Veracrasses bouger dans la substance visqueuse  
  
_-Tsss .... j'ai plus le temps de m'occuper de lui ..._ mentit James qui avait ridiculisé Rogue deux fois le matin même  
  
_-J'espère que les Veracrasses rentreront dans son nez et sa bouche ...._ ricana Sirius en mélangeant le tout tandis que Remus se forçait à ne pas vomir

* * *

_-Bon, et là, tu rajoutes ce que tu penses du texte ... James, tu m'écoutes ?_  
  
_-Bien sur, je t'écoute ..._  
  
_-Bon, alors ... marque sur ton devoir ce que tu penses du texte ....  
  
-Lily, en fait ... _dit James en posant toutes ses affaires par terre. _Je voulais te demander un truc ..._  
  
_-Quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle en regardant son livre  
  
_-Ben, en fait ...._  
  
_-En fait quoi ?_  
  
_-Je te l'ai jamais dit, ..... enfin, si, je te l'ai dit plein de fois... mais franchement, je t'ai toujours trouvé ... très .....  
  
-Très ?  
  
-Heu ...._  
  
Il ne savait pas quoi dire .... Magnifique ? Suepr sympa ? Intelligente ?  
  
_-Heu ... Rigoureuse ....  
  
-Rigoureuse ? Ah ... merci c'est .... c'est gentil ...  
  
Lorsque Lily tourna la tête, James se donna un coup de poing sur la tête. « Idiot, idiot, idiot ! » _pensa-t-il  
  
_-Non, en fait ... c'est que ... t'es vraiment une fille ....  
  
-Ah, merci, je savais pas .... _  
  
_-Non, je voulais dire ... t'es une fille vraiment .... super ..._  
_  
-Ooh ... Vraiment ? C'est ..._  
  
Lily n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un sceau rempli de Veracrasses et d'une matière gluante lui tomba sur la tête.  
  
-Oh, nan .......... gémit James en regardant Lily couverte de Veracrasses  
  
Sirius et Remus sortirent de leur cachette avec un air gêné. Lunard tapa Patmol le plus fort qu'il put.  
  
_-Lily, on est désolés, c'est Sirius qui a ...._ commença Remus  
  
_-Je m'en fiche, de vos excuses ....._  
  
_-Ah, t'as bien raison, mais au moins, vois le bon côté des choses ! .... tu as eu un masque purifiant gratuit et un shampooing revitalisant ...._ dit Sirius avec un petit sourire coupable  
  
_-LA FERME, SIRIUS !_ tempêta James  
  
Lily se leva, et arracha son livre des mains de James.  
  
_-Lily, Lily, je t'en supplie, reste !!  
  
-Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me réserves après ? Un bain rempli de bouse de dragon ?  
  
-Steplaiiiit ! c'est ces deux idiots qui ont tout trafiqué !_  
  
_-J'ai rien fait, moi ..._ murmura Remus  
_  
-Dégagez_ ...  
  
Lily tourna les talons, furieuse et retourna au château  
  
_-MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOUS OU QUOI_ ? s'énerva James.  
  
_-On est désolés ...._ balbutia Sirius, tout bas_. On devait ... c'était Servilo ... j'ai mal visé .... et ...  
  
-JE M'EN FICHEEEEEEUUUUUUH !!  
  
-Je te jure que ...  
-MAIS NE REPONDEZ PAS ! J'AI PAS ENVIE QUE VOUS REPONDIEZ !  
  
-Mais, James ...  
  
-MAIS VOUS ETES BOUCHÉS OU QUOI ?  
  
-C'est sirius qui parle, moi, j'ai rien dit .... _murmura Remus_  
  
-RAAAAAAAAAARGH ! LAISSEZ MOI HURLER EN PAIX !  
  
_Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, gênés ...._  
  
-MAIS DITES UN TRUUUUUC !!  
  
-Oh, oui, oui ... _dit brièvement Sirius_  
  
-J'en ai marre ! Elle m'en veut tant que ça, vous croyez ? _demanda James, qui s'était calmé (bon, c'est surtout parce qu'il avait plus de voix ....)_  
  
-Honnêtement ? .... oui .... _dit Sirius_  
  
-Merci, Sirius .... _maugréa James_  
  
-T'en fais pas, James ... _le rassura Remus_. La prochaine fois, ce sera la bonne ...  
  
-Tu crois ?  
  
-Non, mais bon .... _avoua Remus_  
  
-Allez, c'est pas si grave que ça .... _dit Sirius_

_Les trois amis quittèrent le parc pour se rendre dans leur salle comune ... (désolée pour la fin, mdr, j'avais pas d'idées ....)_  
  
_  
  
C'est fini !  
j'espère que ça vous a plu (je sais, je dis les mêmes trucs pour tous les chapitres : )  
Et ... reviews, s'il vous plait  
  
_


	5. Saule cogneur emflammé

**Le peit mot de Cutie Lily (comme d'habitude, mdr)**

_Coucou à touuuuus et à toutes   
Voila le 5e chapitre ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ... _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Saule Congeur emflammé**

-J'en ai marre !

_Les quatre amis sortaient de la Grande Salle où ils venaient de dîner._

-ça fait au moins la millième fois que tu le dis, James .... _soupira Remus_

-Je sais, mais franchement, je trouve ça vraiment dégueu ! J'ai rien fait à cette fille et elle m'en veut comme si j'avais tué sa mère !

-ça, c'est typique des filles .... _dit Sirius en regardant dans son sac._

-C'est à cause ....

-.... de nous, on sait .... _dirent Remus et Sirius en même temps_

-A la limite, si elle vous en voulait qu'a vous, ....

-...ça irait, mais comme elle t'en veut à toi, c'est pas juste _.... finirent Sirius et Remus_. Et après, tu diras trois fois « j'en ai marre, oh, j'en ai marre » ...

_James leva les yeux façon Remus._

-Oh, fichez moi la paix ...

-On te fiche la paix ! T'as qu'a juste aller dire à Lily tout ce que tu viens de nous dire et elle te pardonneras ! _raisonna Sirius_

-Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

-Non.

_James soupira_

-Alors pourquoi tu me propose ce conseil ?

-J'en sais rien, moi !

-Mais t'es vraiment ..... t'es vraiment bête, Sirius !

-Non, j'ai une idée, écoute ça ... _proposa Sirius en faisant un geste théâtral_. On attache Lily sur des rails, dans la Gare de Pré-au-lard, on attend le train, et dès qu'il arrive, tu la sauves ! C'est pas génial, comme idée ? demanda-t-il en souriant

_Peter se mit à applaudir_

-Et si on arrive pas à la détacher des rails ? _demanda James_

-Ben on demande au train de s'arrêter et pis apèrs, on la détache calmement... c'est quand même évident !

-Parce que tu crois que le train va s'arrêter juste pour toi ?

-Ben .... oui .... il s'arrête bien pour qu'on descende, alors pour sauver la vie d'une fille, y'a pas ...

-Oh, tais toi .... _coupa Remus_

-C'était pas une bonne idée ?

-Bien sur que non ! _railla James._

-Oh, si on n'a plus le droit de proposer ... _dit Sirius en boudant._

-J'ai l'impression que tu sortiras jamais avec cette fille.... _déclara Remus_

-Si, j'y arriverais.... il suffit juste que je me débarrasse de vous trois ....

-Ah ben tiens, c'est sympa, ça .... _Caput Draconis_ ....

_La Grosse Dame laissa passer les 4 Maraudeurs dans la salle commune des Gryffondor._

-Bon, allez, je vais aller me coucher, jsuis crevé .... dit James en montant dans son dortoir. Bonne nuit ....

-'Nuit .... _répondirent Sirius et Remus tandis que Peter sautait partout comme un fou._

-Pauvre James .... _dit brièvement Remus en s'asseyant._

-Personnellement, je pense qu'on devrait un peu l'aider, notre Cornedrue ....

-Oui, mais comment ? On va pas attacher Lily sur des rails, quand même ....

-J'ai ma petite idée là dessus, et cette fois, ça va marcher !

-Oula ..... j'en serais pas si sur, mais bon ....

-Tsss ...jaloux !

_Sur ce, Sirius prit un parchemin, écrivit, fit quelques plans, ratura, sous l'oeil inquiet de Remus._

-Et voila ! Fini ! _s'exclama Sirius en collant sa feuille sur la figure de Lunard_

-Tu dessines comme un bébé ... _avoua Remus en regardant le bout de parchemin raturé._

-Ben .... c'est pas des dessins, c'est mon écriture... _assura Sirius_

_Remus se retint de rire_

-Oooh ... Ok ... je vois ... tu peux lire, s'il te plait ? C'est pas que t'écris mal mais presque, alors bon ....

-Ecoute ça. On oblige Lily à aller dans le Parc. Ensuite, tu occupera Jmaes, et moi , je lance un sort sur Lily pour qu'elle soit projetée dans le Lac....Là, James dira « Oh ! Lily est en danger ! ». Il plonge, il la sauve et c'est gagné !   
Elle dira « Oh, mon héros ! » et il dira : « C'était mon devoir de te sauver, baby .... »   
et là, ils s'embrassent et tout, et tout .... enfin, des trucs qui nous regardent pas...

-C'était pas le plan de drague 422, ça ? _demanda Remus en essayant de déchiffrer l'écriture un peu beaucoup brouillon de Sirius_

-Presque, mais là, ça va marcher ! Y'aura pas Servilo pour tout gâcher, cette fois ! James sera pas au courant, et ça va MARCHER !

-Si tu le dis .... _dit Remus, quand même un peu inquiet._

-Oh, allez titimus ! ça va marcher !

-Mouais ....

_Sirius se mit à embrasser son bout de parchemin en sautant partout comme Peter._

-Demain, il sortira avec elle, parole de Sirius !

-ça promet ....

* * *

_Le lendemain .... Parc de Poudlard._

-Oh mon Dieu, regardez, elle arrive .... cachez moi ... _dit James en couvrant son visage avec son livre. _

Effectivement, Lily arrivait avec ses amies. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à James et s'éloigna un peu. Sirius sortit discrètement sa baguette.

-T'en fais pas, grâce au plan de ....

-Hum hum .... _toussota Sirius pour faire taire Remus_

-...grâce au plan de personne, en fait ....

-Quoi ??

-Mais rien, rien, je délire ....

-C'est parce que le prof a écrit ton O en noir au lieu de rouge sut ton devoir de Sortilège ? _ricana James_

-Pas du tout .... _dit Remus, tout rouge._

_Sirius lança un regard à Remus, un regard genre « Occupe le, je balance Lily dans le Lac ! »_

_Remus hocha la tête_

-Oh, James .... tu sais, à la question 3 ... j'ai .... en fait.... je suis sur que t'as fait mieux que moi ! _fit Remus_

-Non, j'ai eu moins de points que toi, à cette question .... _se souvint James_

-Ben ... c'est pas grave ! J'ai besoin de savoir ton avis ! ta réponse me permettra de .... de ....

_Remus, décidément, n'était pas doué pour occuper les gens. Il accorda un regard noir à Sirius, qui voulait dire : _

« Mais balance la dans le Lac ! »

« J'avais envie de te regarder occuper James ! si tu voyais ta tête ! »

« .... »

« Oh, c'est bon ! »

-Heu .... question 3 ... _reprit Remus à James._ Oh, très intéressant ! t'as marqué quoi, là ?

-J'ai rien marqué, c'est une tache d'encre .... _dit James_

-Mobilicorpus ... _murmura Sirius en pointant discrètement sa baguette vers Lily._

-Et, heu ... là, c'est quoi ? _demanda Remus à james, stressé._

-Ben c'est .... SIRIUS ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

_Surpris, celui-ci se retourna.... Lily se retrouva projetée .... _

-Oh, non, pas le Saule Cogneur ! t'as pas osé ! _chuchota James_

-Elle est mal, là .... dit Sirius

-Dégage, laisse moi passer ! On règlera ça plus tard ! _railla James en s'approchant du Saule Cogneur._

_Les amies de Lily étaient proches de l'état de la crise cardiaque._

_Quant à James, il commença à grimper sur le tronc du Saule Cogneur . Il se prit une branche dans le ventre, mais bon ... il s'accrocha a celle ci et sauta un peu partout pour rejoindre Lily..._

-Lily ! Lily, tu me vois ?

_Celle ci continuait de hurler, sans lui répondre pour autant._

-A l'évidence .... non .... _remarqua-t-il en sentant une branche lui frôler le bout des cheveux.   
_   
_Il continua de s'approcher, de s'approcher encore. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua enfin._

-Potter ! james ! Sors moi de là !

-Tu crois que je suis en train de faire quoi ? _demanda James_. Essaie de t'approcher un peu par ici, j'y arrive pas !

-Je peux pas, je suis coincééééée ! _cria Lily en se débattant_

-Quoi ?

_James reçut un coup de branche sur le crâne ._

-OUAIE ! bobo ...J'arrive, reste bien ou tu es !

-Rêve toujouuuuurssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! _dit-elle en étant secouée dans tous les sens.   
_   
-Incendio !

_Un jet de flammes brûla trois branches toutes entières qui séparaient Lily et James.   
_   
_Lily réussit à rejoindre James._

-Je te revaudrais ça.... _promit-elle d'une voix aiguë._

-On parlera de ça après et ....

-ATTENTION !! _cria-t-elle ._

-Quoi ?

_Lily le força a se baisser et une énorme branche frôla la tête de James..._

-M...merci, balbutia-il ...

_L'arbre ne semblait pas très content (comme toujours, quoi ....) et balança Lily dans le vide .   
_   
-ACCROCHE TOI A MON BRAS ! _hurla James ._

-Oh, plus accrochée que ça, tu meurs !!! ATTENTION!

-Hein ?

_James se retourna , et une grosse branche lui frappa le visage . Il lâcha prise et se retrouva sur le sol ... enfin, bon, plutôt sur Lily, qui était sur le sol, vous voyez le complexe ???   
_   
-Vite !! Allons nous en !

_Il traîna Lily 3 mètres plus loin, tandis qu'une autre branche frappa l'endroit ou ils étaient tombés ..._

_James et Lily étaient hors d'haleine _...

-Lily ! james ! Vous allez bien ?

_Remus, Sirius et le troupeau de filles s'approchaient d'eux._

-Pas du tout ... _souffla James en essayant de respirer normalement._

-Je suis déoslé, james .... _murmura Sirius_

-Toi, tu la ferme ....

-James, écoutre .... c'était vraiment .... enfin, merci .... _dit Lily._

_James lui sourit _

-C'est normal, voyons .... _dit-il tandis que toutes les amies de Lily étaient en larmes   
_

_Silence ..._

-Continuez votre conversation, je vous en prie .... _dit Sirius_

-Ben .... _dit Lily._

-On doit s'en aller, je crois .... _dit Remus_

-Oui, ce serait pas mal .... _admit James._

_Lily sourit pendant que Sirius, Remus et ses amies se redaient au château.   
Sirius commença à lancer des paris, genre il l'embrasse pendant 1 minute ou plus ?_

-J'ai été bête de me fâcher contre toi, hier soir ....

-Oh, oui, c'était très ..... enfin, non, c'était .... c'était rien .... _bredouilla James_

-Eh ben ....

_James commença à regarder le ciel, sans vraiment le regarder. Il n'aimait pas trop les conversation gnan-gnan, mais bon .... tant qu'a faire ...._

_Lily ne disait rien, attendant visiblement que James dise un truc._

-C'était cool ce que t'as ....fait pour pour, tout à l'heure .... _dit Lily, vu que James ne disait rien._

_James hocha la tête._

-Et, heu .... je t'ai toujours trouvé .... enfin non, rien ....

_Gênée, elle se tripota les doigts._

-Mais dis moi ce que tu voulais me dire .... _dit James en soulevant les sourcils _

-Non, non, c'est idiot ...

-Oh, allez ....

-Je te jure, c'est vraiment bête ....

-ça peut pas l'être plus que sirius .... _murmura James_

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

-Oh, rien ....

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

-Ben dis moi ce que tu voulais dire et je te dirai ce que j'ai dit ....

_Lily mit pas mal de temps pour comprendre la phrase._

-Bon, d'accord .... en fait .... je t'ai toujours trouvé...

-Oui, je le savais que tu me trouvais quelque chose .... mais tu me trouves quoi ? _coupa james_

-Ben .... je ..... très ....très courageux, voilà !

_James attendait visiblement autre chose_

-C'est tout ? _demanda-t-il_

-Et .... gentil, aussi....

_James leva un sourcil._

-Bon, je vais te dire la vérité, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je suis tombée raide dingue de toi, je te trouvais trop beau, et toi, t'as commencé à me draguer, alors je t'ai jeté, pour que tu continues à t'interresser à moi, et après, ça a déraillé, enfin je sais plus trop, et...et.... et voila ! Je sais même pas si tu comprends ce que je dis !

-J'ai compris .... _dit James, assez satisfait du dicours de Lily._

-Alors c'est parfait ....

-Tu me trouves vraiment trop beau ? _demanda James._ Je sais que je suis parfait, mais bon, je préfère avoir ton avis avant de ...

-Pardon ? _demanda Lily_

-Enfin, je veux dire .... enfin .... enfin rien .... C'est vraiment .... tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Heu .... oui .... _dit-elle_

-Ah .... bon, ben alors bonne soirée .... _dit-il en se levant, un peu déçu_.

_Il se dirigea vers le château, d'un pas lent, en espérant qu'elle dirait un truc, il fallait qu'elle lui dise un truc ! _

_Elle ne disait rien_

_Ah ben mince. En plus, c'est vrai, elle disait rien._

-Non, attends, James ...

_James sourit et se retourna, en faisant semblant d'être étonné._

-Ouiiii ? _chantonna-t-il_

-Tu as plein de ....

_De charme ? de muscles ? de cerveaux ? ah, non, c'est pas possible d'avoir plusieurs cerveaux, non ?   
_

-Tu as plein de feuilles dans les cheveux ...

_James se raidit. Il faillit tomber par terre._

-Oh .... ben ...

_Il s'ébourriffa les cheveux pour enlever les feuilles._

_Lily murmura quelque chose, mais il n'entendit rien._

-Quoi ?

_Lily ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit_

_James se força à avoir l'air naturel._

-Je t'aime moi aussi .... _dit-il en repartant vers le château. _

_Il s'arrêta un moment._

-Ah, oui, j'ai oublié un petit truc.

_Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes (aaah, quel moment de bonheur !)_

-Je, j'ai .... _bredouilla Lily._

-Oui, j'imagine .... _dit-il_

-Ben, j'ai ...

_James retourna vers le chateau, tout content d'avoir fait ça avec tellement de style, quant à Lily, elle se rendit compte que James venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait (quelle fin génaile, vous trouvez pas ? mdrr)_

* * *

_Et voilaaaa ! Fini !   
j'espère que ça vous a plu !_


	6. Petite Farce dans la Cabane Hurlante

**Le petit mot de Cutie Lily **

_Merci pour toutes les reviews  
ça me donne énormément de courage pour continuer encore merci ! _

_

* * *

**Mais d'abbord, je réponds aux reviews Encore merci !!!!** _

**Fleur-de-Lys24 **Et oui, il fallait bien qu'ils s'embrassent un jour merci pour tous tes encouragements !

**Coweti **Fini ? ah non, pas question ! Mdrrr !

**Touffue **Mercimercimerci ! C'est pas encore fini (j'espère que tu pourras à nouveau te regarder dans ta glace, mdr )

**Titite2323** Merci pour tes encouragements !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :Farce dans la Cabane hurlante**

De toute évidence, James a de nouveau été espionné par Sirius et Remus.  
Sirius avait marqué a l'encre noire sur son visage "je suis un fou furieux"

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as marqué ça ??

-Tu te souviens pas ? Je t'avais promis ça avant ta 537eme jette ...

-Je croyais que c'était ironique ... _se souvint James_

-ça l'était Au fait, attends .... _dit-il en sortant un petit carnet._ Est-ce que tu lui as dit Je t'aime avant de l'avoir embrassée ou après ?

-ben ... avant, je crois .... _essaya de se souvenir james_

-Ah mince, j'ai perdu contre Haylie....

-Quoi ? Vous avez organisé des paris ?

-C'est lui, c'est pas moi ! _assura Remus._ Je ne me mêle pas à ces bêtises ...

-Tu l'as embrassée pendant combien de temps ?

-Attends, je me souviens plus !

-Plus de 1 minute ou mons ?

-Ah, moins ....

-OUAIS ! J'AI GAGNE CONTRE OPHELIA ! _hurla Remus en levant les bras._ Heu .... je veux dire que ...

-Tu tu te mêle pas à ces bêtises, hein , _finit Sirius en souriant_

-Exactement ! _assura Remus en reprenant un peu de dignité._

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? 

-Oh, calme ! Je lui ai juste dit que ... ma Grand mère s'était battue avec un Veracrasse et qu'elle s'était retrouvée à Ste Mangouste ...

-... Et elle t'as cru ? _s'étonna Sirius_

_Le lendemain, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Remus, Sirius et James parlaient de l'excuse que James avait inventé pour expliquer son absence pour la prochaine pleine Lune. Il devait aider Lunard dans peu de temps et espérait que Lily ne remarquerait rien._

-Ben ... plus ou moins ... _avoua James avec un sourire coupable._

-J'aurais dit un truc un peu plus ingénieux, moi ... _assura Remus._

-Toi, t'as pas de petite amie, alors laisse faire les Grands. _dit James en ouvrant un livre de Métamorphose._

_

* * *

__Plusieurs mois passèrent, sans incident notable, à part que Sirius découvrit que les canetons étaient jaunes, et pas gris, comme les éléphants. Une nouvelle pleine lune approchait . Lunard était de plus en plus pâle et ressemblait a un torchon blanc avec un uniforme._

_Sirius tapota le bras de James :_

-Hey, regarde qui vient par ici !

-Tiens tiens, Servilo le manchot ! _sourit James_ ... et si on lui faisait une petite farce ? ça fait vraiment longtemps !

-Ouaich, je vois ce que tu veux dire !

-Vous êtes fous ! Vous n'allez quand même pas ... _raisonna Remus_

-OUOUUUUH ! Serviloooo ! _hurla James en ignorant Lunard_

_Rogue se retourna . Il savait que James sortait avec Lily, ce qui le mettait en état de  
rage : Tout le monde savait qu'il l'aimait mais il le cachait en la traitant de sang de bourbe et en ne la regardant jamais . ( il sait vraiment pas s'y prendre, ralalala .....)_

-On a un truc a te dire ... _dit Sirius_

-Tu sais quoi ? _continua James_ . Je pense qu'il est venu pour toi d'apprendre la vérité !  
Franchement : on est tous les 4 au courant , et toi, tu ne sais rien ! C'est pas dégueulasse, ça ?

_Sirius hocha la tête d'un air idiot et Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais n'empêcha pas James de faire la farce a Rogue . Pettigrow, bon .... pas la peine d'en parler ....Rogue leva un sourcil gras et touffu ._

-Je vais te dire un secret _: (James fit semblant de baisser la voix comme si ce qu'il allait dire était ultra confidentiel )_ on peut accéder a la cabane hurlante par Poudlard ! Et la bas, tu peux ...devenir multi milliardaire ! Il y a des tonnes de Gallions, la bas !

-Bien sur ... _maugréa Rogue  
_  
-Tsss ... Comment tu crois que j'ai autant d'argent ? je l'ai volé ! _mentit James ave talent_. Regarde, ce collier ! C'est pas une pure merveille ?

_Il secoua un médaillon sous le nez de Rogue qui suivait le bijou des yeux._

-C'était pas censé être à Lily, ça ? _demanda Sirius_

-Oui, mais elle me l'a donné parce que c'est MA petite amie …. T'aura sûrement une petite amie, toi, aussi petit Servilo ! Mais il faut que tu viennne avec nous pour te ramasser tout l'argent !  
_  
Rogue plissa les yeux :_

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça a moi ?

-Parce que Lily, ma petite amie (_il insista bien sur " MA petite amie" ce qui rendit Rogue tout rouge )_ m'a demandé d'être gentil avec toi et de partager l'argent !

-Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, conclut _Sirius en faisant semblant de s'éloigner avec James ... _Tant pis pour toi !

_Il y eut un silence puis ...._

-Comment on y accède ?

_James et Sirius sourirent méchamment puis se retournèrent ._

* * *

_Ce jour là, c'était la pleine lune. Lunard, dans sa pâleur mensuelle fit des signes discrets a James, Sirius et Peter pour qu'ils comprenaient bien qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il allait a tout moment se transformer . _

James, affolé ( il avait passé la journée a trouver une excuse a dire a Lily ) n'avait toujours pas trouvé quelque chose de valable pour s'en aller sans que Lily s'inquiète .  
Lunard observa James d'un air appuyé qui voulait dire : "Dépêche toi ! trouve n'importe quoi !"

_Décidé a lui obéir (il n'avait surtout pas envie que Lily découvre l'identité animale de Remus - et encore moins la sienne ) James s'approcha de Lily et dit un peu troublé par la situation :_

- Heu ... Lily ?

-Oui ? _répondit Lily en levant les yeux de son livre_ .Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle, tu veux un ...

-Non, non, ça va ! _coupa James_ . Je ... je dois y aller... je vais aller a l'infirmerie, je crois que ce sera mieux !

_Sirius leva les pouces : enfin une bonne excuse !_

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non !! _dit rapidement James_, Sirius et Remus vont m'accompagner ! ... avec Peter ...

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, tu sais, je peux tomber dans les pommes et seul un garçon pourra me porter !  
_  
Sirius resta de marbre : l'excuse bidon_

-Tu as raison, James, allez, dépêche toi, sinon, tu ne te sentiras pas bien du tout !

-Oui, oui ! asura James, _(il prit un air malade et faible pas très réussi .... )_ j'y vais ... tout de suite .

-Surtout, ne t'épuise pas !

-Non non, ça va aller ...je crois que je vais passer la nuit la bas ...

-Oui, ce serait mieux ! Allez, bonne nuit mon James de mon coeur ...

-Bonne nuit .

_Ils s'embrassèrent puis Lunard , Patmol et un demeuré qui tapait des mains firent semblant de le porter jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame._

-Ouf, T'a eu chaud "mon James de mon coeur" !!! _plaisanta Sirius_

-Oh, la ferme ! _murmura James en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac_ .

-Il faudrait se dépêcher, je me sens pas très bien ... _balbutia Remus._

-On y va tout de suite, t'en fais pas ! _assura James en couvrant ses amis avec la cape . _

Il prit le bras droit de Remus tandis que Sirius faisait de même avec l'autre bras et le portèrent jusqu'à la cabane hurlante .

-J'espère que Servilo sera au rendez vous ! dit Sirius en courant, portant le bras gauche de Remus , il va croire qu'il y aura une tonne de Gallions ! Et tout ce qu'il verra, c'est un loup garou enragé !!!!

_Il éclata de rire ._

-Si Lily savait ça ... _raisonna Remus à l'adresse de James ._

-Calme, Lunard ! _assura James, y'a aucun danger, je gère la situation !_

-J'espère que tu dis vrai ...

_Pourtant, après la réplique de Remus, il ne se sentait pas très bien en pensant à Lily . Si elle savait tout ça ? Heu … il n'avait aps trop envie d'y penser_

-Dépêchez vous ! _dit Sirius en se rapprochant du Saule cogneur . _

Peter se métamorphosa puis il ouvrit vite le passage aux 3 amis qui rentrèrent aussi vite que possible.

James et Sirius se transformèrent et se cachèrent.

Lunard était de plus en plus blanc jusqu'a ce que ...

-ARGH ! C'est quoi ce truc ? Maman …. _Marmonna Rogue_

_Patmol semblait très amusé derrière ses yeux de chien.  
James, par contre, ne trouvait plus ça très drôle._

_Il regarda Sirius, en voulant lui faire comprendre_

« Faut sortir Servilo de là … »

_Sirius écarquilla les yeux_

« Quoi ? T'es fou ? Il va se faire mâchouiller par Timumus, je veux pas rater ça ! » _semblait-il dire_

_Lunard poussa un cri et se jeta sur Rogue. James pensa à Lily._

« Qu'est-ce que Lily dirait ? » fit-il comprendre à Sirius tandis que Rogue faisant des efforts pour ne pas se faire mordre

« Oh, Lily, Lily ! Toujours Lily ! Tu vois pas qu'elle t'empêche de t'amuser un peu ?! »

« Tant pis, m'en fous ! »

_Il arracha Rogue des griffes de Lunard et celui-ci remarqua le collier de Lily autour du cou de son « sauveur ». Rogue comprit (avec un peu de retard) que c'était James._

-Toi …. _Dit-il bêtement._

_Surpris, Cornedrue le lâcha par terre. Rogue s'enfuit en courant vers le château._

* * *

-Je me sens mal …. 

_Le lendemain, James cherchait un peu de réconfort auprès de ses 3 amis. Il ne réussit cependant qu'à obtenir des « on est désolés » un peu timides et les habituels applaudissements débiles de Peter._

-On est désolés …. _Dit distraitement Sirius pour la 10eme fois en feuilletant un livre de Soins aux créatures magiques._

-Vous comprenez rien ! Rogue va tout dire à Lily ! Il m'a reconnu dans la Cabane Hurlante !

-Il a surtout reconnu un loup garou enragé qui voulait le découper en morceaux …. _Déclara Sirius pour changer des « on est désolés »_

-J'ai envie de me suicider !

-T'as qu'a demander à Dumbledore de te pendre. C'est très à la mode. _Assura Sirius_

-Oh, arrête un peu avec tes trucs débiles …. _Soupira Remus_

-Lily va me tuer ! J'aurais jamais du dire à Servilo ce stupide ….

-Tant pis, ça revient au même …. _coupa Sirius_

-ça revient au même de quoi ? _demanda James, énervé_

-Ben si tu te suicide, tu meurs et si t'es tué par Lily, tu meurs aussi ! _lança Sirius, comme si c'était une évidence majeure._

-Je suis désespéré …. _Maugréa James_.

-Moi aussi. Tu savais que les Ashwinders sont en voie de disparition ? _demanda Sirius en fermant son livre._

-Ce que je sais, c'est que les Sirius seront bientôt en voie de disparition …. _Dit James_

-Y'a un animal qui s'appelle Sirius ? _questionna Patmol, surpris en fouillant dans son bouquin._

-Bon, allez, James …. Après tout, c'est pas la mort ! _le rassura Remus._ Lily n'est pas au courant, et elle ne le sera jamais ! Severus n'en dira pas un mot à personne ….

-Tu crois ? _demanda James …._

-Ben ….

-Laisse moi deviner, t'as envie de dire « non », c'est ça ? _répliqua James._

-Non !

-Ah, t'as vu ?

-Non, je voulais dire que non, je veux pas dire non !

-ça veut dire que tu diras pas non ?

-Non !

-Ben tu viens de dire non !

-Mais, oh, laisse tomber, j'en ai marre …. _dit Remus, agacé. Lily n'en saura rien, point !_

**-JAAAAAAMES !!**

_Tous les Gryffondors sentirent la terre trembler pendant trois secondes._

-C'était quoi, ce séisme ? _demanda Sirius, accroché à son siège._

_Lily entra dans la salle commune, elle semblait un peu en colère (un peu beaucoup, même …)_

-Faut que je te parle ! _hurla-t-elle sèchement_

-M…moi ? _demanda timidement James_

-Tu te fiche de moi ?

-J….je vais souffrir ?

-NON, tu vas mourir ! _s'énerva-t-elle_

-S…s'il te plait, Lily ….

-VIENS AVEC MOI ! _cria Lily en s'éloignant_

-D'…d'accord, chef …._balbutia James en suivant Lily_

_Peter applaudit, Sirius lui balança un coup de poing à la figure puis échangea un regard perplexe à Remus._

* * *

_Et voilaaaaaa !! J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Gros bisouuuuxxxx !_


	7. Il s'appelle Tom Jedusor et il est très ...

**Le petit mot de Cutie Lily **

_Désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais vraiment débordée avec mes cours, sorryyyy !!  
Donc voila le chapitre 7 !!  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira : )_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Il s'appelle Tom jedusor et il est très méchant ...**

_  
_-J'ten supplie, Lily ! Tout sauf ça !!

_James était en train de se faire massacrer par Lily sous les yeux des 3 autres Maraudeurs_

-ça quoi, James ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu fasse l'imbécile ? Severus m'a tout raconté !

_James murmura un truc pas très catholique._

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien, rien ….

_Lily fronça les sourcils_

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit avant, James ? Pourquoi tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais un Animagus ?

-Heu …. OoOoh ! Tu savais que les Ashwinders sont en voie de disparition ?

-Je m'en fiche des Ashwinders !

-Tu devrais monter une association, tu sais … Sirius pourra t'aider ….

-JAMES !

-Mais Lily ! Jt'assure que je voulais rien faire !! C'est Servilo qui a tout comploté ! il voulait que je tombe !!! C'est un fou, ce gars !!!

-Je suis censée te croire ? _demanda Lily en levant un sourcil_

-Ben quand même …. S'il te plait …. !

-Si je me peux me permettre, Lily …. _Coupa Sirius en levant timidement le doigt_

-Je te permets rien du tout ! _rugit Lily_

-Oh, bon, d'accord … _murmura Sirius_

-Non, Lily, franchement, j'ai un truc à dire, moi …. _Dit Remus_

-Vas-y ! _répondit Lily avec un grand sourire_

-Attends un peu, Lily ! _protesta Sirius en se levant._ Pourquoi tu permets de parler à lui et pas à moi ?

-Mais parce que t'es qu'un imbécile, Sirius !

-Oh, la méchante !! Qu'elle est vilaine, cette fille, oulalalaaaaaaaa !!!!!

-Lily, c'est vrai que c'était pas très juste ce que …. _Commença James_

-Toi, tu la ferme, James !

-Mais t'es énervée, aujourd'hui ou quoi ? _demanda bêtement James_

-Tu me demandes si je suis énervée ? Parce que j'ai l'air enchantée de la situation, en ce moment ? hein ? HEIN ?

-Heu … pas du tout ….

-Alors pourquoi tu me demande si je suis énervée alors que tu sais très bien que je suis énervée !!! _hurla Lily_

-Mais j'en sais rien du tout, moi !!

-Vous êtes tous aussi bêtes les uns que les autres, à part Remus, bien sur ….

-C'est lui le chouchou, de toute façon …. _Grogna Sirius en croisant les bras_

-Alors si Remus est si parfait, pourquoi tu vas pas sortir avec lui ? _demanda James_

-Heu, s'il vous plait … dit Remus, tout rouge.

-Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je sors pas avec Remus ?

-Oui, j'attends …. _Dit James, vexé_

-Parce que je t'….. _commença Lily_

-Mais continue, Lily….

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !!!

-Pas du tout …. _Dit James en regardant ironiquement ses ongles_

-Tu fais exprès de dévier la conversation !! On était en train de parler ….

-Tsss ….. m'en fous ! _coupa James_

-Je t'aime, voila, t'es content ? _hurla Lily_

-Voilaaaaa !! Ben tu vois, on y arrive !!! C'est si compliqué de dire je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tais toi, James ….

-Oh, allez, Lily …. Franchement ! tu trouves pas ça ridicule ?

-Moi, oui …. _Commenta Sirius_

-Allez, Lily !! Tu me pardonne ? Steplaiiiiiit !!!

-Nan.

-Allez !!! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudra !

-Mais c'est trop facile, ça ! Tu es un Animagus, et tu me l'a jamais dit ! Tu te rends compte ?

-C'est pas un truc très intéressant ……

-Un truc pas très intéressant ???

-Oh, c'est bon, Lily …. Le principal, c'est que tu sois au courant maintenant …. T'es plus fâchée ??

-Bien sur que si, je suis fâchée ….

-Lily, écoute … _dit Remus_. La vérité, c'est que James est un Animagus pour moi ….

_Lily leva un sourcil  
_-Vraiment ?

_James hocha la tête 300 fois._

-Ouais !!!

-James est …. Heu …. Un exemple de courage pour nous tous !! _continua Remus_

-Comment ça, un exemple de c…._aie_ ….. _dit Sirius en se prenant le coude de Remus dans le ventre_

-Je te jure que ses intentions étaient bonnes, Lily ….

-T'es plus fâchée ? _risqua James_

-Mmmh …. Bof ….

-Alleeeeeez !!! J'ai fait tout ça pour Remus !!! Jte jure que j'avais l'intention de te le dire, mais c'est Servilo qui a tout comploté pour que tu sois jamais au courant !!!

-Oh, assez, James …. _Soupira Lily_ T'es pardonné …. Mais c'est seulement grâce à Remus…

-C'est le chouchou, de toute façon …. _Répéta Sirius tout bas pendant que Lily montait dans son dortoir._

-Et voila, on est réconciliés !!!! _chantonna James en sautant partout avec Peter  
_  
-Pour combien de temps ? _lança brusquement Remus_

-Combien de temps quoi ? _demanda James en mettant sa main dans ses cheveux_.

-Je te signale, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, que Lily et toi, vous vous disputiez tout le temps pour vous remettre ensemble ...

-J'ai la situation en main, Remus, _affirma James ._

_Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux une nouvelle fois. _

-Ca fait quand même beaucoup de temps que tu as la situation en main, James .... _commenta Remus ._

-T'es pas content pour moi ?

-Bien sûr que si, ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Voila, c'est le principal !

* * *

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard …_

-Tu fais quoi, Sirius ?

-J'essaie d'attraper cette banane avec mon pied … c'est dur ….

-Et tu vas la manger, après, ta banane ?

-J'en sais rien, on verra quand je l'aurai attrapée ….

_Pendant que Sirius et James étaient en plein dans une conversation très intéressante et extrêmement intellectuelle, Remus faisait ses devoirs, pour se changer les idées. Quant à Peter, il observait tous les gestes de Sirius et James en sursautant à chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient.  
_

-J'en ai marre, j'y arrive pas ….

-Essaie avec l'autre pied ….

-Oh, taisez vous !!! _coupa Remus, très énervé._ Pour votre information, y'a seulement les singes qui arrivent à attraper une banane avec leur pied ! Je me retenais de vous le dire depuis trois heures, mais c'est sorti tout seul, voilà !

-Seulement les singes ? Alors comment ça se fait que j'y arrive avec mon pied gauche ? _demanda Sirius en remuant la banane avec son pied sous le nez de Remus_

_Celui-ci faillit s'évanouir. Non seulement Sirius avait des facultés de singe, mais en plus, l'odeur était pas terrible._

-Mon dieu, éloigne toi de moi …. _Supplia Remus tandis que Peter sautait comme un fou_

_Les 4 Maraudeurs furent coupés par un bruit sourd .Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la salle commune mais il s'aperçurent que c'était Lily qui venait de foncer dans une table. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle._

-Hey, Lily, ça va ? _demanda James_

-La fille vient de foncer dans une table et tu demandes si elle va bien ? T'en a de ces questions, toi ….. _commenta Sirius_

-Tais toi …. Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J….j'ai …. _Balbutia-t-elle en reculant_

-Lily, attention à la bougie …. _Lança James en enlevant le chandelier des cheveux de Lily._

-Bon, heu …. Je vais me coucher …. _Dit Remus en se levant_ Sirius …. Dépêche toi, suis moi …. _Murmura-t-il entre ses dents_

-J'ai pas envie, moi !!!

-Bien sur que si, regarde toi, t'as les cheveux tout noirs !

-Ah bon ? Aie, c'est pas bon signe, ça !! _dit Sirius tandis que Remus le poussait vers le dortoir des garçons, Peter derrière lui_

_James se tourna vers Lily_

-Alors …. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J….james, écoute moi bien …. Je suis parfaitement sérieuse ….

-Cette nouvelle va m'éclairer ma soirée, tu sais ….

-Non, James …. James !! Quelqu'un cherche à te tuer !!

_James leva un sourcil. _

-Oh, vraiment ….

-Je te jure, James !! Tu me crois pas ?

-Je suis obligé de répondre ?

-JAMES ! Je suis sérieuse !!

-Mais moi aussi, Lily … on veut me tuer ? Oh, mon Dieuuuu !! Tsais quoi, Lily ? je suis sur que …. Oui, attends …. Les …. Je suis un Ashwinder, Lily !! Je …. la nuit ….. je me transforme …. Je deviens Ashwinder …. Et je …. Lily ! Aide moi !!! Je suis en voie de disparition !! Regarde !! je fonds !! je foooonds !!

-James, t'es pas drôle, je suis sérieuse !

-Argh !! Regarde moi, Lily !! Suis-je si moche que ça pour que l'on veuille m'arracher de cette Terre ? Ah, non, je suis trop beau …. Franchement ….

-JAMEEES !!!!

-… Lily, écoute … franchement, qui voudrait me tuer ?

-Ben c'est ….. attends …. Me souviens plus ….

-Attends, aurai-je entendu à travers mes oreilles d'Ashwinder que tu ne savais plus le nom de mon braconnier ? C'est pas sérieux, ça !

-Non, sérieux …. Me souviens plus ….

-C'était **Tom jedusor** !!!! _hurla une voix derrière eux_

-Ah, oui, Tom …. Argh ! Regarde ! il est revenu !! _paniqua Lily_

-C'est mes yeux d'Ashwinder qui font ça ou ce gars est complètement très laid ? Comment il a fait pour entrer ?

-La question n'est pas comment !!! La question est Pourquoi !!! _cria Tom en gesticulant partout_

-Ce gars est un gros bouffon, Lily !

-Je suis TOM JEDUSOR ET JE SUIS TRES MECHANT !!!

-….

-Au fait, je vous ai dit mon deuxième nom ?

-Oui, c'est bon, tu t'appelles Tom Jedusor et _t'es très méchant …._

-Non, mais mon deuxième !

-Heu nan ….

-C'est …. VoldemoooOOOoooort !!!

-Voldemort ?

-Nan, pas Voldemort, VoldemoooOOOoooort !! En accentuant bien sur le oooOOOoooo !

-C'est quoi ce nom à la noix ?

-C'est MON NOM !!! Tout le monde aura peur de moi, bientôt !!

-Mes oreilles d'Ashwinder n'en peuvent plus de ce gros bouffon ….

-Je suis venu ici pour te tuer !!!!! Arf, arf, arf … aie, mon dos ….

-J'ai trop peur ….

-Mes yeux se sont posés sur Lily et j'ai envie de te tuer !!!! _dit bêtement Tom_

-C'est ça …. Va plutôt te faire un massage bien loin d'ici …. Lily est MA copine, et c'est pas la tienne, nananananèreuh !!!

-Arf, arf …. Naaaaan !!!

-Oui, oui …. Va demander à ta maman de te faire un gros câlin avant d'aller faire dodo ….

-NAN !

-Au revoir !!

-NAN !!

-J'ai dit au revoir !!

-Ouiiiiiiin !!!!

_James leva les yeux et se dirigea vers son dortoir, suivi de Lily._

-T'es vu comme il est fou, ce gars, Lily ?

-Mais il était pas dans son état normal, je te jure !! je sais pas ce qu'il a bu, mais ça devait être super fort !

-Lily, j't'en prie …. Ce gars, c'est un bouffon, rien d'autre !

-Mais ….

-Un bouffon, je te dis …. Bonne nuit ….

-Mais ….

-Oui, oui, moi aussi je t'aime, allez ….

_James ferma la porte au nez de Lily qui contempla un peu la porte avant de monter dans son dortoir_

* * *

_Et voilaaaa !! C'est fini !!!_

_(Tom a fait du très bon travail, il aura un biscuit !)_

_Reviews, please !!!_


	8. Un message sur le toit

**Le petit mot de Cutie Lily **

_Coucou à tous et à toutes !!  
Bah, en espérant que vous avez aimé le 7eme chapitre, voila le 8eme !! Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

**Mais d'abbord, je réponds aux reviews Encore merci !!!!** _

**Coweti**Mercimercimerci de lire ma fic à chaque fois !! Gros bisous et encore merci ;)

**Liaul**Ralala, oui, isl sont tous cons, mais c'est ça qui est drôlé, n'est-ce pas :)

**Syerra **Encore merci ! Je suis très contente que ma fic t'ait fait rire (j'espère qu'elle n'a fait pleurer personne, sinon y'a un problème !)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un message sur le toit … **

_  
_-Attends un peu. Un fou qui aime Lily veut te tuer parce que tu sors avec elle ?

-Ouais, c'est ça ….

_La nouvelle avait fait surface sur le groupe des 4 amis le lendemain matin._

-Je trouve ça horrible, _dit Remus._

-T'as pas vu la tête du gars ! Il est horrible, et il est complètement fou !!

-Comme toi, en fait …. _Ricana Sirius_

-Nan, il était VRAIMENT fou ….

_Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Lily entre dans la salle commune et s'approcha des 4 maraudeurs._

-Hello ma belle. _dit James en faisant un grand sourire._

-Salut Lily… _répondirent les autres sans lever les yeux  
_  
-Bonjour tout le monde ... j'imagine que vous êtes tous au courant de .... La nouvelle ...

-Ouais, un idiot qui t'aime et qui veut tuer James parce que tu sors avec lui, non ? _dit Sirius  
_  
-Et vous n'êtes pas inquiets pour James ?

- Lily, écoute, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves de dangereux …. _Dit James_

-Je te jure qu'il est dangereux !!!!! Il …. Il est sournois !! Maléfique !! _dit Lily en faisant de grands gestes_

-C'est un fou …. _Conclut James_. Un fou très moche…. Encore plus que Peter, tu te rends compte ?

_Peter se mit à rire, n'ayant rien compris à ce que James disait._

-M'en fous, quand tu seras mort, compte pas sur moi pour pleurer …. _Maugréa Lily, vexée_

-Pfff …. Allez, Lily ! Boude pas ! _dit James avec un sourire_

-Je boude pas …. _Bouda Lily en croisant les bras_

-Hmmmm ….. J'avais envie que tu viennes chez moi pendant les vacances mais si tu ne veux pas …..

-Chez toi ? Dans ta maison ? _demanda Lily en levant la tête_

-Non, dans sa niche …. _Dit Sirius en levant les yeux_

-Alors ? Tu veux bien ? _demanda James_

-Ben …. Euh …. Je sais pas trop ….

-Allez !! S'il te plaiiiit !! _implora Sirius. _

-Bon …. _Hésita Lily_

-Y'aura Remus, Sirius et Peter si ça te dérange d'être toute seule avec moi …. _Dit James_

-C'est pas ça, c'est que …

_Les 4 Maraudeurs commencèrent à la regarder d'un air implorant._

-Bon, ben d'accord … _céda Lily_

* * *

-Alors, Lily … Franchement, depuis que t'es avec moi, il t'arrive que des …. Disons qu'il t'arrive des trucs pas très agréables …

_James et Lily se dirigeaient vers la maison de Cornedrue._

-T'as remarqué toi aussi ? _demanda Lily avec un sourire_

-Non …. Enfin si ! Je veux juste dire que … enfin j'ai envie que tes vacances se passent bien !

-C'est gentil, ça …

-C'est même magnifique, tu trouves pas ? _dit James en ouvrant la porte d'un immense portail noir_

-Oui, oui, c'est …_ ARGH ! _

_Des espèces de gnomes affreux, sortant de nulle part se jetèrent sur les cheveux de Lily._

-James !! Jaaames !! Fais un truc_ !! hurla Lily en sautant partout _

-Heu … ah, oui, pardon !! J'arrive, j'arrive !!

-Grouille toi !! S'il te plaaaaait !!

_James regarda autour de lui_

-Je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire !! Est-ce qu'il te font mal ?

-J'ai l'air de m'amuser avec ces machins sur ma tête qui sont en train de me bouffer mes cheveux ?

-Euh ... je t'en débarrasse tout de suite !! _dit James en prenant la valise de Lily _

-Bravo, ce serait pas maaaaaaaAaagh !! _hurla Lily tandis qu'un gnome lui arrachait une mèche de cheveux_

_James prit la valise et la tapa le plus fort qu'il put sur la tête de Lily qui tomba par terre. Les gnomes s'enfuirent tous en emportant avec eux quelques cheveux roux foncés._

-Ne me dis pas merci, Lily ..._ dit James en posant la valise par terre. _Lily ? Lily, tu me reçois ?

-James … James, viens par ici, s'il te plait … _murmura Lily, toujours par terre en frottant la bosse qu'elle avait sur la tête_

_James s'approcha en sautillant. Il s'agenouilla devant Lily avec un sourire idiot_

-T'as vu comment ils se sont enfuis, les gnomes ? Incroyable comment ces bestioles sont débiles !

-Oh, oui, oui, c'était fantastique … _ironisa Lily. _James … tu te souviens du moment où t'as dit que tu voulais que je passe de bonnes vacances ?

-Bien sur !!

-James, j'ai envie de te taper …. Mais vraiment très fort …

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Laisse tomber … _dit Lily en se massant la tête_

-T'as remarqué qu'il te manque un peu de cheveux, par là … ?

-James, tais toi avant que je m'énerve …

-Oh, si on a pas le droit de parler … On est arrivés !

_James désigna une immense maison d'un geste théâtral. _

-C'est … _dit Lily_

-Ouais, je sais !

_James ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Lily._

-Je vais te présenter mes parents … _dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. _Tiens prends ça et mets la sur ta tête. _Ajouta-t-il en tendant une casserole à Lily_

_-_Je sais qu'il me manque quelques mèches de cheveux mais c'est pas si moche que ça quand même …. _Dit Lily en levant un sourcil_

-Non, non, pas du tout, c'est pas ça du tout … _assura James en mettant une passoire sur la tête et en se dirigeant dans un couloir_

-C'est quoi le problème alors ? _demanda Lily en suivant James_

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt … reste derrière …_ déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'une pièce avec précaution._

_Quelque chose se jeta sur James . Lily recula avec surprise._

-Argh, Lily va-t'en ! Sauve ta peau !! _bredouilla-t-il sous le poids de … de la chose._

-Aaaaaaahh !! Mon fils !! Mon fils !! Je suis tellement HEUREUUUSE !!

-Maman, s'il te plait ... _supplia James_

-Tu m'as tellement manquééééé !!!! ça s'est bien passé ? Tu as eu de bonnes notes ? oh, mais qu'est-ce que je dis, mon fils a _toujours_ de bonnes notes !!

-Euh … bonjour … _risque timidement Lily_

_La chose (qui semblait fatalement être la mère de James) lâcha son fils qui s'écrasa par terre._

-OooOOOOoooohh !! James, mon dieu qui est-ce ??

-C'est Lily, ma copine …. _Dit simplement James en se relevant_

-Qu'elle est mignoooOOooOOoooone la petite pitchoune !!! Oh, James, je suis si …

-Si heureuse, je sais …. _Maugréa James_. Où est papa ?

_Un grand homme brun entra dans la pièce. Il ressemblait beaucoup à James à part ses yeux qui étaient bleus_

-On parle de moi ?

-Oh, Rick !! Rick, tu as vu ?? Notre grand fils est rentré !!! _hurla la mère de James en sautant partout. _

-J'ai remarqué, oui, merci Kristel …. _Soupira Rick_

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je suis Lily Evans …. _Dit poliment Lily_

Rick serra la main de Lily en souriant tandis que Kristel mesurait la taille de James.

-IIiiihh !! Mon fils adoré a grandi !! s'extasia-t-elle.

-Bon, oui, c'est bon, allez, viens, Lily, on s'en va … vaut mieux … _dit sombrement James en poussant Lily vers la sortie_

-Ne fais pas de bêtises mon sussucre !

-Arrête de m'appeler sussucre, maman ! _s'énerva James_

-James chéri, voyons …. !

_Cornedrue leva les yeux et se dirigea vers sa chambre suivi de Lily_

-Désolé pour ma mère … elle est un peu spéciale …

-Elle est très gentille …. _Admit Lily en souriant_

-Bien sur …

_James s'affala sur son lit en baillant_

-James ….

-Quoi ?

-Tu te souviens de … enfin … Tom …

-L'autre idiot ? Lily, je t'en prie …

-C'est sérieux, James !! Je suis sure qu'il peut te faire quelque chose de …

_James leva un sourcil_

-Je pense pas, non … Lily, on en a déjà parlé !

-Mais j'ai …

_Lily fut coupée par un bruit. C'était quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte._

-Entrez … _dit James d'une voix forte_

_C'était une petite elfe de maison. Elle avait de gros yeux globuleux qui sortaient de leurs orbites et des oreilles genre Dumbo._

-Oh, tiens Mary … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda James_

-Euh … monsieur … une lettre ... vous a été envoyée …

-Une lettre ? Donne la moi alors …

-Mais heu … la lettre … elle est … elle est sur le toit !

-Le toit de quoi ?

-Le toit, monsieur !

-Euh … attends je comprends pas ...

_On aurait dit que Mary avait du mal à se retenir de dire à son maître qu'il était vraiment débile._

-Il y a une lettre … sur le toit de votre maison monsieur !_ réussit-elle à articuler, sans s'énerver._

-OooOOoh !! D'accord ! Je viens de comprendre … ! Ben demande à Papa une échelle et va la chercher !

-Mais ... Monsieur … la lettre … elle_ est écrite _sur le toit.

_-_Quoi ?_ demanda James en échangeant un regard étonné avec Lily_

_Ils sortirent tous les trois de la maison en regardant vers le ciel. Les mots « Dans 24 Eures » étaient inscrits en rouge sur le toit. _

-Oh que … ?_ dit brièvement Lily_

_James se mit à hurler de rire_

-Ce n'est pas drôle, James !

-Il …. Il … il a écrit dans … dans 24 EURES !! Il sait même pas écrire le mot « heures » !! Trop drôle !! Quel idiot !

_Mary ne comprenait rien et regarda James d'un air effrayé. Celui ci tomba par terre et se mit à hurler de rire en tapant le sol avec son poing._

-James, c'est évident ! c'est Tom qui a écrit ce mot sur le toit ! Dans 24 heures !! James !! Tu vas mourir dans 24 heures !! Tu te rends compte ?

-Non, je ne vais pas mourir dans 24 **H**eures mais dans 24 Eures !!! _ricana James_

-T'es pas drôle du tout !

-Lily !! Franchement c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire !

-T'es bête James, tu fais attention à rien !! Tu finiras mal, dans 24 heures !!

-Oula, j'ai peur !! dit James d'un air faussement effrayé

-Tais toi !

-Lily, je t'en prie !

-Je t'aime plus !! T'es bête, méchant et … et méchant !

-Olala, tu fais une petite crise ?

-Nan !! Je vais sortir avec Sirius, comme ça… comme ça !

-Me dis pas que t'as envie de sortir avec un singe …

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien… Oh, c'est bon, Lily … je ferais attention à ton Tom chéri …

_Lily leva un sourcil_

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-C'est trop gentil, James !

-C'est surtout pour avoir la paix que je dis ça, mais …

-James !

-Bon, c'est bon, OK, OK … fais pas la tête, Lily, sinon, j'appelle ta sœur !! hinhin !!

-Ah nan, pas elle !!

-Hihihi ! Faudrait l'appeler pour qu'elle donne des cours d'orthographe à ce débile de Tom !

-Oh, assez, James !

-J'ai faim … dit bêtement James.

-T'as qu'a manger le gnomes qui sont dans ton jardin …

-Tu savais que les gnomes sont en voie de disparition ?

-C'était pas les Ashwinders ?

-Mais si, mais en fait, ça a provoqué une réaction en chaîne, tu comprends ?

-Evidemment …

* * *

Et voila, c'est fini !!! merci d'avoir lu jusqu'a la fiiiin !!!! je vous adore tous !  
Gros bisouxxxxx à tous et à toutes !! N'oubliez pas les reviews, please ! 


	9. Celui qui avait un cousin de 5 ans

**Le petit mot de Cutie Lily **

_Hello tout le monde !!  
J'espère que les chapitre précédents vous ont plu (comme d'habitude, mdr)  
et que celui-ci vous plaira !!  
Encore désolée pour le retard ;)_

_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Celui qui avait un cousin de 5 ans … **_

_  
_-C'est probablement un gamin qui a loupé un sort ou un truc comme ça, ne t'en fais pas, Rick …

_La famille Potter et Lily étaient en train de dîner et leur conversation portait sur le message écrit sur le toit._

-Un gamin qui sait même pas écrire «Heures» correctement ! _dit James avant d'hurler de rire_

_Lily se contenta de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table en se forçant à sourire. _

-En tous cas, James, tu nettoieras ça demain …_ dit Rick en s'essuyant la bouche_

-Pardon ?_ demanda James en s'étouffant._

-Tu as parfaitement entendu …

-J'ai rien fait de mal !! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi !

-James chéri, je t'en prie, fais ce que dis ton papa ! _minauda Kristel d'une petite voix_

_-_Hey, mais j'ai rien fait et je me tape le ménage sur le toit !

-Fils, il faut comprendre ce que signifie le mot « nettoyage » !! J'ai enduré, moi, quand j'étais petit !! _dit Rick sur un ton de souffrance éternelle_

-Ouais, tu t'affalais sur le sofa, tu bouffais, tu dormais et tu t'affalais sur un sofa tous les jours … _maugréa James_

-Que nenni !!!

-Excuse moi de te dire ça, mais personnellement, je pense qu'il a raison, Rick chéri ! _dit Kristel avec un rire suraigu_

-Tout le monde est vraiment, vraiment contre moi …. _Soupira Rick. _

-Oh, mon pauvre chériiiiii _!!!! s'écria Kristel_

-Maman, on peut pas avoir une conversation NORMALE, s'il te plait ? _demanda James, au bord de la crise de honte_

-Normale ? demande pas ça à ta mère !! _ricana Rick_

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Maman, tais toi …. _Soupira James_

-Se taire ? Faut pas rêver !!

-Oh, s'il te plait, arrête … J'ai même oublié le sujet de la conversation …. _Souffla Kristel en levant les yeux_

-ben tu vois ce qu'il se passe quand on parle trop … _ricana Rick._ Je disais à mon fils qu'il devait nettoyer le toit !

-AARGH, Maman, bravo, c'est à cause de toi, tout ça ! Il a failli oublieeeeeeeeeeer !!! _hurla James, désespéré._

-Oh, mais désolée ! De toute façon, ça te fera du plus grand bien ! J'ai une superbe panoplie spéciale ménage qui doit être à ta taille !

-Papa !!! Tu vas quand même pas la laisser me forcer à porter son déguisement d'elfe de maison ! _protesta James_

-Panoplie de ménage !!!!!! _rectifia Kristel d'un ton aigu_

-PAPAAAAAAAA !!

-Bon, je vais me coucher !!!!! _dit Rick avec un immense sourire_ . Bonne nuit Lily, bonne nuit chérie …. Bonne nuit Jaaaames !! Je vais prendre un appareil photo pour tout immortaliser !! _ajouta-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui._

-RAAAAH !! JE VOUS DETESTE TOUUUUUS !!! _hurla James en lançant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la porte_

-James, un peu de respect pour le matériel ! _Susurra Kristel_

-M'en fous, du matériel !!!!!!

-Je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux … _proposa Lily avec une toute petite voix_

-Oh, ma pitchouuuuuune !! Tu es tellement gentille !!!!! _s'écria Kristel en serrant Lily de toutes ses forces_

-Euh, maman … si tu veux que Lily survive, il faudrait peut être la lâcher …

* * *

_Le Lendemain, Lily se réveilla de bonne heure et alla dans le jardin en baillant.  
_  
-Hey Lilyyy !!

_James était sur le toit, une éponge a la main, un tablier blanc et une sorte de foulard sur la tête . C'était pire que Sirius la fois où il s'était déguisé en torchon pour le Caranaval de Poudlard.  
Lily sourit en voyant James habillé comme ça ._

-Je peux venir t'aider, peut être ? _dit Lily_

-Ouais, bien sur ! Grimpe

Lily monta l'échelle.

-Les lettres sont brûlantes ! On dirait qu'elles ont été incrustées dans le toit avec des flammes. _sourit James en aidant Lily a monter ._

-Du feu ?

-Ben tu sais, des flammes, ça peut pas être de l'eau … J'ai utilisé plusieurs fois des sortilèges de Disparition mais c'est hyper long …

-Je vais finir ! il ne reste plus que le s !

-Ouaip, S comme Somptueuse ! Tu es magnifique, aujourd'hui ! Même si tu l'es tous les jours !

-James Potter, vous êtes un incorrigible séducteur ...

-On drague sur le toit, James ? T'es un type original, tu sais, mon vieux ! J'adore comment t'es fringué !

_Sirius était en bas, faisant de grands signes de la main ._

-C'est ma mère qui m'a obligé .... se justifia James avec amertume

-Tu fais subir a Lily les tâches ménagères ? _se moqua-t-il pendant qu'il rejoignait James et Lily sur le toit._

-Non, on m'a écrit une lettre sur mon toit et Lily m'a donné un coup de main pour laver .

-Une lettre sur le toit ? Original, comme ta façon de draguer !

_James et Lily éclatèrent de rire_

-Remus arrive bientôt avec Peter ? _demanda James_

-Ouais, je pense . ils avaient prévu de venir cet aprèm, je crois . répondit Sirius . La mère de Remus est désespérée par Peter

-Ça m'étonne pas, _déclara James en riant._

-Vous êtes très méchants avec Peter, je le trouve gentil ! _dit Lily en finissant d'enlever le reste de rouge qui restait sur le toit ._

-C'est parce qu'il dit jamais rien . Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est applaudir ...

-Attention, James, Lily te trompe avec Peter !

_Lily reposa l'éponge dans le seau rempli d'eau tandis que les garçons étaient morts de rire .

* * *

_

-Tu n'as pas faim, mon petit chou ? Tu veux manger quelque chose, peut être ?

-Non merci madame, je viens juste de manger tout à l'heure . _déclara Sirius à la mère de James ._

_James s'approcha de Sirius et remua les lèvres sans bruit mais on pouvait parfaitement voir qu'il disait "mon petit chou". Sirius lui lança un regard noir avant de lui tirer la langue ._

-James chéri, ton père et moi allons au restaurant aujourd'hui, je compte sur toi pour que la maison soit bien en ordre .

-Mouais, d'accord ... _maugréa James en s'affalant sur un fauteuil ._

-Et je compte aussi sur toi pour t'occuper de Randy, ce soir .

_James faillit tomber de son fauteuil._

-R...randy ? Oh naaan, il vient pas ce soir !!!!

_Lily regarda Sirius d'un air interrogateur mais celui ci hocha les épaules avec la-tête-qu'on-a-quand-on-connait-pas-Randy ._

-S'il te plait, maman, Sirius et Lily sont la, y'a Remus et Peter qui viennent après, tu peux pas me laisser un gamin à la maison !!

-C'est ton cousin, tu t'en occupes, point !

-Mamaaaaaaaaan !!

-Arrête de gémir et de faire le bébé ! Quand tu seras adulte, toi aussi, tu auras un enfant !

_James se tut un instant ._

-Mais MOI, il sera pas comme ce débile de Randy !!

-Ne traite pas ton cousin comme ça, James !

-Je suis sur que vous allez au resto pour l'éviter !!!!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Papa et toi, vous me laissez tout seul avec ce demeuré à la maison !!!!

-James, tu arrêtes et tu te tais, Randy vient ce soir, tu t'en occupes !

-Gmmbllll .... _grogna James avec amertume_

-Bon, faut que j'y aille ! Bonne journée mon chéri, dit-elle en embrassant son fils sur le front. Occupe toi bien de ma pitchoune et de mon petit chou !

-Mmmmh ....... _bourgonna-t-il._

-Qui est Randy ? _demanda Lily dès que Mrs Potter fut sortie ._

-Mon taré de cousin . Il a 5 ans et il est énervant comme c'est pas possible .

-Peut-être que tu t'en occupes pas bien ..._suggéra Lily_

-James peut pas s'occuper d'un gamin, parce qu'il a la même mentalité que les bébés … non, il a le QI d'une moule !! Tu le savais ? _plaisanta Sirius ._

-T'es vraiment bête, j'ai un QI de 650 !! _se défendit James._

-Espèce de nul, ça existe pas, un QI de 650 !!!! . _dit Sirius_

-ça se voit que t'y connais rien, aux QI ! Oh, évidemment, les singes, c'est idiot comme tout, tout ce qu'ils font, c'est bouffer des bananes et faire des concours de grimaces !

-Les singes, c'est plus intelligent qu'une moule !!!

-Oh, pitié, taisez vous …_ soupira Lily_

-C'est le singe qu'a commencé !

-Nan, c'est la moule !!

-Je suis pas une moule, mon animal fétiche, c'est les Ashwinders !!! nanananère !!!

-Ben jte signale que les Ashwinders, c'est moche !!

-Moins que toi, espèce de babouin ambulant !!

-Tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, ambulant !

-SI ! Ambulant, c'est quelqu'un qui travaille dans une ambulance !!! Là, t'es cassé, hein ?

-N'importe quoi !! T'es nul ! Ambulant, c'est quelque chose d'ambulatoire !!!

_Lily leva les yeux_

-Oh, ça suffit …

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte …_

-Oh nan !! _hurla James._ C'est Randy !! Argh !! Vite !! Allez prendre les engins de guerres !!

_James courut comme un malade vers la cuisine pour attraper des casseroles et des passoires._

-Sergents Lily et Sirius ! Tous au poste !! A TERRE !! _lança-t-il en s'affalant sur le sol._ Section …. En avant !!!!!!

_James rampa par terre jusqu'à la porte … et …_

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!

* * *

Et voila, c'est fini !!!!  
Mercimercimerci d'avoir tout lu, n'oubliez pas les reviews !! ça me motive énormément et me donne beaucoup de courage pour écrire encore ! 


	10. Le super chevalier mutant !

**Le petit mot de Cutie Lily **

_Coucou coucou !! Voilà le 10e chapitre de la Fic !!  
Encore désolée pour le retard  
J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;)  
Bisouuuux !_

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Le super chevalier mutant !**

_  
Résumé des désastreux chapitres précédents … :  
James et Lily sont tranquillement chez Cornedrue … Il découvrent un étrange message sur le toit de la maison (avec une faute d'orthographe étonnante) …  
Sirius arrive par la suite et James découvre que son horrible cousin de 5 ans doit venir chez lui …  
Quelqu'un sonne à la porte …  
Prudemment, James s'approche … _

_Silence …_

_Il met sa main sur la poignée de la porte …_

_Re-silence…_

_Et …………………_

_

* * *

_

_Quelque chose d'horrible se jeta sur James lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Celui-ci hurla comme un dément en gigotant partout, la tête contre le sol._

-Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!! Naaaan !! Pas luiiiii !! pas Randy !!!

-Euh, James ….

-Naan, Lily ! N'essaie pas de me sauver !!!! Je vais mourir !!! MAINTENANT !!

-James, c'est Peter ….

-Comment ça, Peter ? _demanda James, surpris en levant la tête_

-ça va vraiment pas, mon vieux …. _Soupira Remus qui venait d'entrer._ C'est nous ….

_James se releva aussitôt_

-OOoooh !!! Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux !!!! _hurla-t-il en serrant Remus et Peter contre lui comme un fou furieux échappé de Ste Mangouste._

-Ouais, c'est bon, pousse toi …. _Grogna Remus_

-Il refuse mon affection !!! _pleurnicha James_

-Qui voudrait de l'affection d'une petite moule myope … ? _se moqua Sirius_

-Jsuis pas myope, jsuis hypermétrope !! _protesta James en remettant ses lunettes comme il faut_

-Hyper débile, tu veux dire !! _ricana Patmol_

-Parle pour toi espèce de cynocéphale poilu !!

-T'es nul, c'est quoi, un cynocéphale ?

-C'est toi, qui est nul !! Tu sais même pas c'est quoi un cynocéphale !!!

-Et toi, t'es tellement bête que tu sais même pas faire une phrase correcte !!

-Vous êtes vraiment des gamins …. _Soupira Lily_

-Sirius, c'est pas un gamin, c'est un …

-Cynocéphale, on sait _… maugréa Lily pendant que Peter regardait l'horloge d'un air ahuri en sursautant à chaque fois que l'aiguille des secondes bougeait._

-Bon, alors … quoi de neuf ? _demanda Remus pour changer un peu des hypermétropes et des cynocéphales._

-Ben rien à part que …

* * *

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! Je suis le chevalier mutant, et je vais te cogner !!!

-Il a pas changé depuis la dernière fois …

Le _petit cousin de James, accompagné de sa mère, entra dans la maison pendant que James comptait les défauts de son cousin dont le nombre s'élevait cette fois à 453._

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, James… Randy est souvent excité entre minuit et 11 heures 58 … _dit la mère de Randy en souriant_

-Ben tiens … ça nous laisse au moins une minute de répit par jour … _maugréa James_

-Bon, alors, n'oublie pas, dès qu'il se met à crier une octave au dessus qu'habituellement, il faut absolument que tu lui donne à manger … ne t'en fais pas, surtout, dès que tu lui donne à manger, ça va !

_James leva un sourcil_

-Ne t'en fais, pas, James !_ sourit sa tante_

-ça fait au moins la 10e fois que tu me dis de pas m'en faire et j'y arrive pas ! _lança James, énervé._

-Mais ne t'en fais pas !!!

-Tu le fais exprès, tante Natasha ?

-Pardon, faut pas t'en faire, c'est nerveux !

_James soupira._

-Alors, n'oublie pas, hein ? Vaut mieux que tu lui donnes quelque chose d'assez nourrissant, d'accord ? Parce que si il a faim, il est capable de manger n'importe quoi …

_James imagina Randy en train de bouffer le canapé du salon._

-Bon, chéri, je dois y aller, je viendrais le chercher demain matin ! Occupe toi bien de lui, et ne t'en fais surtout pas !!

-Evidemment … _grogna James_. Bon, allez, à demain …

_Natasha embrassa son neveu et son fils sur la joue avant de partir._

_James se tourna vers son cousin, plaqué contre le mur_

-Bon, toi, tu restes calme et tu la ferme, t'as compris ?

-NAN !! Je suis un chevalier mutant et je vais te cogner !!!

-Tais toi !

- JE SUIS UN CHEVALIER MUTANT ET JE VAIS TE COGNER !!!

-RaAaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH !! Ferme la !!

-JE SUIS UN … _hurla-t-il avant que James ne lui mette sa main devant sa bouche._

-Tu m'énerves avec ton chevalier mutant de la pourriture de la décharge !!

-CHEVALIER MUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT !!!! _cria Randy en mordant la main de son cousin_

-Espèce d'imbécile miteux !! Où sont les couteaux ? Que je lui coupe la langue à ce débile mental !!!!

-T'ES NUL !!! FAUT PAS COUPER LA LANGUE DES AUTRES !!! JE SUIS UN CHEVALIER MUTANT !!

-Mais je LE SAIS QUE T'ES UN CHEVALIER MUTANT, BORDEL !

-Et toi, t'es méchant !! T'es le Sorcier maléfique de la zone portative des ténèbres !!!

-Quel débile !!

-Je suis pas débile, je suis un…

-Tais toi !! Suis moi, que je t'attache contre le mur _… lâcha James en tirant Randy vers la Salon._

-Naaaan !! Moi, le chevalier mutant, je ne me laisserais pas faiiiiire !! _brailla Randy en gesticulant dans tous les sens_

_James trimbala son cousin et le balança sur le canapé à côté de Sirius qui était en train de jouer à la bataille explosive avec Remus sous l'œil attentif de Lily. D'après l'état des cheveux de Sirius, Remus gagnait la partie._

-Salut, toi !! _dit Sirius en faisant des grimaces destinées en général à amuser les bébés de 1 seconde 45._

-T'es bête, toi, et t'es pas drôle ! _grommela Randy_

-Il est vraiment Méchant, ton cousin !!

-Il est pire que ça … _soupira James_

-Je le trouve très mignon ! _dit Lily en souriant_. Il a un peu le même visage que toi … il est vraiment chou !

-Berk ! Me dis pas que je ressemble à ce tas d'ordures !!! hurla _James, dégoûté._

-Oh, calme toi …

-Tsst … Je suis un chevalier mutant, et je vais tous vous cogner !! _dit Randy_

-Il est marrant, ton cousin … _dit Remus en mettant deux cartes sur la table._

-Toi, t'es moche, et en plus, t'es moche ! _lança Randy en tirant la langue_

-Ferme la, espèce de nul ! _soupira James_

-Je suis pas nul, je suis UN CHEVALIER MUTANT !! ( et je vais tous vous cogner, d'abord !)

-Il a un problème psychologique ou quoi ? _demanda Sirius en levant un sourcil_

-Il a un problème à peu près partout !

-T'exagères, quand même, James … _souffla Lily_

-C'est vrai qu'il est un peu violent dans ses paroles …. Peut être qu'il est traumatisé par un …

-Oh, tais toi, et joue ! _grogna Sirius en regardant ses cartes._ Laisse le petit morveux tranquille …

_Remus soupira et abattit ses cartes en silence sur la table. Sirius réfléchit, en silence et mit une carte sans un mot. James et Lily regardèrent la scène, silencieux._

_Quand soudain…_

**- JE SUIS PAS UN PETIT MORVEUX, JE SUIS UN CHEVALIER MUTANT !!!!!!!!!!! **hurla brusquement Randy en sautant en l'air pendant que les autres sursautèrent.

-Mais il est complètement malade, ton cousin ! Pourquoi il hurle comme ça, brusquement ? _demanda Sirius, effrayé._

-T'es vraiment fou, ma parole !! Je … j'ai des spasmes cardiaques des poumons à cause de toi !! _dit James en respirant bruyamment._

_Les 4 amis et le débile mental entendirent quelqu'un tomber dans le couloir de l'entrée_.

-C'est encore Peter qui s'est pris le porte manteau … _soupira Sirius_

-ça va, Peteeeer ?? _hurla Remus assez fort pour que celui-ci l'entende_.

_Rien._

-Il est mort ? _demanda James._ Pourquoi il répond pas ?

_Toujours rien…_

-C'est inquiétant ... _avoua Lily en se levant_

_Sirius, Remus, et James qui traînait Randy derrière lui, suivirent Lily dans le couloir. Et trouvèrent quelque chose bouger sous le porte manteau, perdu sous trois vestes._

-Allez, Peter, relève toi … _soupira Sirius_

_Quelque chose sauta sur Sirius_

-Raaah !! la mooort !! Tu vas mourir, Potter !!!

-Mais c'est qui ce malade ?? _hurla Sirius tandis que le fou furieux qui s'était jeté sur lui commençait à lui donner des coups sur la figure_

-C'est une vieille connaissance … _avoua James._ Sirius, Remus, jvous présente Tom ! Il est un peu malade sur les bords, mais bon …

-Il est moche … _dit Randy_

-Taisez vous et laissez moi finir mon œuvre !! tu vas mourir, Potter !!

-Oui, bon, Potter, il est derrière … _grogna James_

-Mince, me suis encore trompé de personne ! Désolé, monsieur _! dit Tom en relevant Sirius et en remettant la chemise de celui-ci en place_

-Euh … c'est pas grave … _dit Sirius_

-Potteeeeer !! j'avais dit 24 heures ! Et me voici enfin !!

-T'avais dit 24 « Eures », mais bon … _ricana James_

-Rraaaah !!!!!

-James, je t'en prie, ne fais pas n'importe quoi …

-C'est lui qui entre chez moi sans rien dire !

-C'est une violation de domicile ! _renchérit Remus_.

-M'en fous ! J'avais dit 24 Heures … euh 24 eures, et je vais sceller le destin ! Tu mourras maintenant, Potter ! T'entends ?

-Nan, j'entends rien … _ironisa James_

-Ah mince, c'est embêtant, ça … tant pis ! Tu vas mourir sourd !!!! _beugla Tom en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche, encore ? … _soupira James_

-Je pense avoir oublié l'essentiel …

-Un cerveau, en effet, ça aiderait … _murmura Sirius_

-J'ai oublié ma baguette !!! J'ai du la perdre chez maman … ou chez tonton … _réfléchit Tom_

-Bon, c'est ça, tant mieux ! _lâcha James en ouvrant la porte_. Va t'en, vaux mieux, allez, bye bye, ne reviens jamais !

-Naaan ! Mon œuvre !! _tempêta Tom, poussé dehors par Sirius et Remus_

-Tu la finiras plus tard ! _dit James en fermant la porte à clé._

* * *

Et voilaaaa !!!  
Merci encore à vous d'avoir tout lu, et s'il vous plait, les reviews ! ça me motive beaucoup et c'est ça qui me permet de continuer la fic ! 


End file.
